Blue
by eviterna
Summary: Blue is the traditional colour for vampire weddings. (Saphael arranged marriage AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Blue is the traditional colour for vampire weddings._

 _–_

It was a particularly dark night on Raphael Santiago's wedding. The clouds covered the sky, blocking out the stars and the moon, blanketing the city under a dark veil.

Hotel Dumort looked particularly grim, the old, rusty sign looking even more deteriorated than usual, along with the walls.

The inside, however, was not. Vampires ran from place to place, making sure everything was right.

Raphael was not stressed, or frantic, and chose to remain impassive whilst he watched everything take place. In theory, this was to be the best day of his life- his wedding.

It wasn't of course, it was far from it, since he was being forced into this for literally all eternity.

It was all for political reasons- as a peace treaty with a nearby clan, it was symbolic that he, the leader of his clan, marry the youngest from the other.

He knew the name of his spouse, but thing about his personal life except for the fact that he was male and had been bitten rather recently. Oh, and that he was the famous Daylighter.

Raphael ran his hands through his hair, adjusted his ceremony clothes, and brushed the dust off of them. He might as well look good.

"Are you nervous?" Someone nearby asked. Raphael looked towards the other vampire and shook his head slowly.

"No. I don't get nervous."

–

Simon was freaking out inside, outside, and everywhere he possibly could. As much as he was trying to relax, he really couldn't, because he was going to get married, and then he was going to go on to be the spouse of one of the most important vampires in the city.

And that was not exactly something to not freak out about.

It was a forever and ever thing, too. It's not like he could get out of it, because everything was all decided, and it had been with his consent - kind of - so he couldn't back out of it now, not when they were all on the way already, dressed in dark, ceremonial clothes, walking along the winding and turning dark streets of New York.

Simon had cursed himself for being the last bitten of his clan, and had considered running away - for half a second - when he found out about the treaty, but later realised there was no point to it.

He hadn't heard much about his future husband-

Not really. Rumors, and nothing more. He knew a few things: He was the head of the New York vampire clan and had been for some time, he was really old (though he didn't look really old), and he wasn't someone with a lot of time for nonsense, or anything petty.

Simon couldn't feel cold, but nonetheless, he shivered.

His life would change forever, of course, now that he would have a responsibility to both clans, and to his husband.

He could see the reflection of the building in a puddle, looming over them as they got closer.

Simon looked up and sighed.

His new home wasn't what he wanted to call home, but he had no choice, so without a pause, he took in a deep, unnecessary breath -

And bit his lip hard when someone opened the door, letting them in.

–

You could feel the tension in the room. Simon was in the centre, since everyone walked around him, protecting him in a way. Everyone and everything fell silent when they entered the hotel, and Simon kept his head low, trying to not draw attention to himself.

"Santiago! I see you are doing well." said Archard Crest, the leader of Simon's clan, walking up to Raphael.

Simon looked up for a minute to see what he looked like, and - honestly - the leader awoke his curiosity.

The dark, slimming clothes showed off his frame, strong but not robust, lithe but not skinny. His dark hair was pushed away from his face, and the brown eyes were stern, dark, and determined, as if he had seen all there was to see. He looked like he had stood the test of time, for though he looked the same as hundreds of years ago, you could feel his age.

Simon looked back down, and once the two had finished exchanging greetings, the vampires around Simon made way for him.

The youngest cursed under his breath. He had been explained the ceremony in detail, how he should act, speak, move.

Simon stepped forward, feeling everybody's eyes on him, and fought the urge in his stomach to throw up and run away. The most intense stare was Raphael's, but he was the most calm.

Simon did not dare look up, did not dare meet the deep gaze, and chose to lower his head and tilt his neck to the side just a fraction - a small, but obvious act of submission. "Simon Lewis."

Raphael's voice was deep, powerful, and somewhat curious.

"Raphael Santiago." Simon tried not to let his voice waver. He was not to show nervousness, or restlessness, though he knew well enough Raphael could most likely sense it.

"I bid you farewell until the ceremony." Raphael said, and stepped back, turning around and disappearing behind some doors.

Archard nodded in approval of Simon's actions, patting him on the back once and leaving to talk about something with his second in command.

Simon was so screwed.

–

 _Curious_ , Raphael thought to himself. _Curious indeed._

His new husband was nothing like he'd imagined he'd be like. He was skinny, and wore the ceremonial clothes that were evidently too big for him. His eyes were scared yet curious, and he was nervous. It was painfully obvious, Raphael could almost smell it.

He felt a bit bad for the poor kid, he couldn't have been bitten too long ago.

The ceremony was to take place in half an hour, and though he wasn't exactly nervous, the weight of things was starting to take its toll, even if it was just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood in front of each other, and Raphael seemed to tower over Simon. Sure, there wasn't that much of a height difference, but still.

Simon was looking down at the ground, trying not to pass out from the nerves and the stress. Raphael was still eyeing him intensely.

And Simon knew he had to look up right about-

Now.

Simon fought the urge to not step back, because he was completely blown away. Their eyes met, and Simon swore that Raphael was staring straight into his soul. It was an intense look like none other Simon had ever felt, and he almost whimpered.

Raphael and him took a mutual step closer to each other, and another, until they were only millimeters away from each other, and Raphael slowly brought a hand up to the top of Simon's neck, resting the other on his shoulder.

Simon knew what came next-they'd bite each other in a specific part of the neck, marking them as each other's mates, a bond that remained forever - unless one of them was killed, of course.

Simon gulped, and slowly, tilted his neck all the way, feeling like a ticking time bomb, as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the dinosaurs stomping around his stomach when he felt Raphael's - unnecessary - breath against his neck.

The elder's teeth sunk into his neck, and Simon had never felt more conflicted. It didn't hurt at all, but the sensation was - odd - to say the least. It felt good - no - it felt very good, to have Raphael drink from his blood, and it also sent a rush of desire through his body. And yet -

I'm just overthinking things, Simon thought to himself. But a new feeling came over him, an odd one. He felt - somewhat - objectified in a way. He now belonged to someone, he was a thing that could be owned. And that didn't feel all that right.

Though that didn't matter right now, because Raphael was pulling away, and it was Simon's turn to do the same.

This would be the only time the clan would see their leader submit himself in such a fashion.

He too, closed his eyes, and let Simon put his hands on his neck and shoulder, tilting his neck to expose it. Simon was shaking madly, but still brought his teeth down gently onto the soft flesh.

Blood exploded into his mouth, but it was strange. It didn't taste metallic, it wasn't bitter, or made him want to vomit. He felt Raphael tense beneath him and then relax, and he felt hands brush against his hips ever so slightly, tugging at his clothes. He pulled away, staring at the mark he had left behind.

He looked up at Raphael with wide eyes, but Raphael just turned to face the crowd of vampires, and Simon took the hint that he should do the same, and he was faced with both clans slowly bowing their heads down in respect, a sign of acceptance.

Raphael begun walking towards them, Simon followed, walking ever so slightly faster.

–

Raphael walked with determination, watching as everyone made way for them. He now knew where he was leading his new spouse, but was worried.

It wasn't like he'd never had sex before, that was not the case. But he had never had sex in such an important setting as this, and since he'd only exchanged two words with him, and didn't even know whether the guy had even had sex before.

He knew there were hormones racing through both their bloodstreams, since the bonding bite had a special effect. But still, if he did take advantage of that, it wouldn't be fair, because Simon wouldn't be one hundred percent conscious of what he was doing.

The stairs leading up to his room seemed to be less than the last time he went up there. He looked behind him to see whether Simon was keeping up. He was, though he was kind of fidgeting with his hands along the way.

Raphael swallowed when he pushed open the double doors that led to his bedroom.

He saw Simon stop for a moment right at the doorway, but then walked in.

–

Simon was sure he was about to have a mental breakdown.

The room was large - he was sure he could fit his bedroom, kitchen and part of his living room in here.

The bed was a four poster bed, and the wood was dark oak wood. The sheets were a greyish-black, just like the rest of the room, really. A thick, black curtain hung around the bed, making it a lot more intimate, though they were currently drawn. The walls were also dark grey, and the furniture and floor were also dark oak wood. A grey leather couch was on one side. It was simple, and yet it screamed fancy.

When the doors closed behind Simon, he knew he was screwed. Literally.

He did as he remembered he had to do, and silently walked over to the bed, sitting with his back facing Raphael, gulping and awaiting as his husband - that sounded so odd - stepped closer and closer. The bed dipped behind him, and he was sure he just exhuberated panic.

Hands were reaching for his clothes, and Simon was 98% certain he was about to vomit.

He didn't want this, not now, he wasn't ready -

His jacket was slipping off his shoulders and onto the floor. His shirt buttons were being undone, and it too, was being pulled off. Simon was hyperventilating, even though he didn't need to, it was just a natural response.

Raphael's hands left him for a moment and Simon was confused, and turned around to see him undoing his own shirt buttons, his jacket slipping to the floor.

Their naked torsos were pressed together as Raphael reached for Simon's belt buckle, his head resting in the crook of Simon's neck.

Simon was biting his lip so hard he was sure he'd pierced the skin by now, and he was shaking so badly he was sure Raphael could feel it.

Simon lifted his legs when his trousers were being pulled down his legs. He shifted his body so he was lying down on the bed on his stomach, and he could feel them, the tears welling up in his eyes.

He had never been much of a crier, not really. He didn't cry when he fell down as a kid and sprained his ankle and Clary had to half - carry, half - drag him home. He didn't cry when his dad passed away, he didn't cry when he was imprisoned in Idris.

And now tears were welling up in his eyes, and he wanted to cry because something quite so precious like his virginity was going to be ripped away from him, in a painful, definitely non-consensual way. He was not ready in any sense of the word, but still, he would not cry. Whilst Raphael undid his own trousers, he dried the tears in his eyes and sighed.

It'll be quick, he tried convincing himself. It'll be okay, people do this all the time.

He felt the bed dip again on either side of his legs, and the whole process of calming down made no more sense when he felt a hand on his back, trailing down to his Star Wars boxers (if he was getting married, he was doing it in style). He let out a small whimper, and then cursed under his breath and shut up completely and suddenly, letting the tears fall down his cheeks and wetting the bed soundlessly.

Raphael got off of Simon and instead chose to sit in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving Simon's hair out of his face.

Simon sat up slowly, taking Raphael's jacket that was strewn haphazardly on the side of the bed and putting it over his chest, covering up as much as possible.

The younger sniffled and used his thumb to clean his cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong." He lied.

Raphael gave him a 'No way' look, and arched his eyebrow. "Really? You were crying a minute ago."

Simon laughed dryly and looked down at the sheets, pulling at them with his hand. "Well spotted, Captain Obvious."

Raphael moved closer, which made Simon look up at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Simon had a hunch he already knew what was wrong, but would rather Simon tell him himself.

"I'mnotready." Simon mumbled in one go.

"Excuse me?"

"I'mnotready."

Raphael sighed. "I'll never know unless you tell me properly."

"I'm not," Simon started, and closed his eyes. "I'm not ready."

He opened one eye to see Raphael frown.

"What are you not ready for? Sex?" He asked cautiously.

Simon limited himself to nodding and looking down at the sheets.

"Have you never had sex before?" Raphael asked again, and gained the same response.

"You know," He started, and Simon looked at him curiously. "We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I don't mind."

The younger frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? But I thought the clans-"

Raphael whispered. "They don't have to know."

"But I thought that-" Simon argued, though Raphael interrupted him.

"No. It's not required. It is traditional, but not mandatory. It's fine."

Simon sighed in relief and giggled. "Thank G-"

He couldn't say it, and though he was sure Raphael noticed, the elder didn't say anything, so he let it slip for now.

"Do you have your stuff here?" Asked Raphael, getting off the bed and walking over to his closet.

Simon put a hand on his chin. "Um…I don't think so. I left my stuff back at home, and they'll be bringing my suitcase next week I think."

Raphael nodded, and tossed him a black shirt and yoga pants. Simon was amused by the fact that the vampire owned yoga pants, but said nothing and slipped the clothes on whilst Raphael wasn't facing him.

"It's almost sunrise," Simon mentioned. "Should I sleep on the couch, or the floor, or…?" He asked.

"What? You're sleeping in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine." Raphael rushed.

"No, this is your bed! You should sleep in it."

"No, you sleep in it."

"No, it's yours, you sleep in it."

"You should."

"No, you should!"

"No."

"How about we both sleep in it?" Simon finally suggested. "I'll just take one side, you take the other, and as long as we don't kick or fight over the sheets, we'll be just fine."

"Are you sure?" Raphael worried. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be okay."

And with that, they fell asleep, Simon on one side and Raphael on the other.

Simon watched Raphael fall asleep as the first rays of sunlight streamed in through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Raphael was the first to awake. Simon was most likely very tired - it had been a long day - night .

He didn't get out of bed immediately, and rather chose to put his hands behind his head and think.

His life wouldn't change all that much - maybe - except for the added (permanent) guest in his room.

Vampire mates had a bond, even if it wasn't love. It was biology. Admittedly, biology of the supernatural kind, but biology nonetheless. Mates held a very strong bond. If one of them was in trouble or danger, the other would feel it. If one of them was in pain, the other would know.

And well, his life would be changed in other aspects as well. Their clans were allies now, and past grudges were - in theory - forgotten. Symbolically at least. Simon would now be treated as the leader's spouse, and as such, he too would have responsibilities, and would have to give a good image.

Stress.

But for now, he wouldn't say anything. For now, he'd let him rest.

He got out of bed, and then heard Simon stir under the sheets. He opened his eyes slightly.

"What? Where are you going?" he asked, in a sleepy daze.

"Out." Raphael replied simply, turning around to dress.

Simon gives him a sarcastic look, and Raphael merely rolls his eyes and continues to dress.

"I have to attend a meeting. Whilst I'm away, do as you please, as long as you don't break anything, you'll be fine." Raphael explained. The vampire buttoned up his shirt, slipped on a jacket and left the room, leaving Simon somewhat confused in bed.

–

Simon did get up eventually, and chose to wander around the hotel, to explore the old building. Admittedly, it was rather run down, but it wasn't that bad.

Simon ended up in a room somewhere he didn't recognize. It was very dark, and he thought he could make out a chair on one side, next to where a fireplace should have been. The wallpaper was peeling off, and the dust was so much, when you walked through the room, it kind of blanketed it, covering the floorboards.

Simon passed a finger over the chair, seeing just how much dust there was on it.

"Why hello there," a voice broke the silence, and Simon jumped at the sudden presence.

"H-Hi-I-I'm sorry if I'm-interrupting anything-I'll just-um-yeah-" Simon stuttered, backing away nervously.

"No," the voice said. A silhouette could be made out in the darkness, a little shorter than Simon. "Stay. We should have a little chat."

Simon's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously, reaching for the door handle. "That sounds - wonderful -" Simon laughed nervously. "But I really must get going, I'm sure Raphael's looking for me -"

"Ah, Raphael. Our beloved clan leader." A sarcastic, maniacal laugh escaped the other vampire, a laugh devoid of happiness that made Simon shiver.

"Please, do take a seat."

The younger did as told, taking a seat on one of the dusty chairs, making a mental note to clean his trousers thoroughly after.

"So young…" The other vampire stepped into the moonlight. He looked young. His light brown hair was trimmed nicely, and his fringe fell over his eyes. He had a slender body, and his emerald green eyes shone like jewels. "You musn't have been bitten too long ago…"

Simon cleared his throat. "It hasn't been a year yet."

The vampire laughed slightly. "Still a fledgling…I wonder what Santiago must have wanted with you."

"I-um-he-" Simon rushed to explain. "It was arranged…surely you knew that?"

In a fraction of a second, the other vampire was standing above him, an angry look on his face.

"I know many things, boy," Simon flinched at the term. "And yes, I knew that too."

The green eyed vampire then stepped back and went towards the window, where he stared out into the city.

"We were once lovers, Raphael and I," his hand closed into a fist, and he closed his eyes, as if the memory was unbearably painful. "A long time ago."

The younger vampire started to panic, and stood up, rushing to the door. "Well, um, lovely chat with you, but I really must go." He mumbled, and ran out. Once he was outside, however, the door opened behind him.

"Oh, Lewis! Send Raphael regards from Axel."

–

Once the meeting was over, Raphael stepped outside the room and waited for his second in command to come out.

"Oi, Kaden, what's taking you so long?" He asked, taking a peek inside the room. Kaden was currently talking to a woman Raphael knew Kaden fancied.

"Nothing sir! Coming right away sir!" The young man said, admittedly with a resigned voice, and dragged his feet towards where the leader was standing. The woman giggled, though she stopped quickly upon seeing Raphael's stern face.

"What's with you and not letting me flirt in peace?" Kaden grumbled as they walked outside.

Kaden Maxwell was the only friend Raphael had. A true friend. They had met in the 19th century, in an odd trip to the wild west that had ended with them back to back in a gunshot fight in a saloon.

"She's way out of your league and you know it." Raphael said flatly, but the corners of his lips pointed upwards discreetly.

"Shut up." Kaden answered halfheartedly, pushing Raphael a little as he laughed.

It was silent as they walked down the street, excluding the occasional cat hissing at them.

"Speaking of which," Kaden piped up. "How was last night?"

Raphael didn't reply, choosing to put his hands in his pockets.

"Was it that bad? Like, I know you haven't had sex in like ten years-"

"Shhh! Speak a little lower, will you?" Raphael reprimanded him.

"Whatever. Poor Simon, he must have been so disappointed…The great Raphael Santiago forgot how to put his dingler wingler in-"

"Shut up!" Raphael exclaimed, and felt bad when Kaden winced. "Shut up." he repeated softly. "We didn't - we didn't do anything."

Raphael wasn't surprised at his friend's wide eyes, gaping mouth and the sound of a catfish being strangled that emanated from his throat.

"What?" He asked, as if he wasn't one hundred percent sure about whether he'd heard what he just heard.

"We didn't have sex last night." said Raphael.

"Are you insane? Are you freaking insane?" now it was Kaden's turn to shout. This time, Raphael said nothing about it.

"You know how important that part is. You're so screwed." The older vampire looked away, a lost look on his face. "But why?" Kaden asked. "Why didn't you…"

"He wasn't ready," Raphael explained. "It would have been rape. And I may be a vampire but I'm not a monster. Not in that sense, at least."

"B-But-" His friend started. "Archard Crest is coming in a month, and if he senses that you haven't bonded, he will find it an offence, and that means -"

"- war, I know, I know."

Everything went quiet for a moment, but Kaden spoke again. "How did you - what did you tell him?"

"I lied," Raphael confessed. "I told him no one would notice, that it wasn't essential."

"But it is!" Kaden argued. "Not only will it mean war, but it's vital for the bond…It's what activates the biologic sensors. If you don't have sex three months into this, the bond will never be accessible and the whole mating and marriage would have been useless…"

Raphael made a sharp turn in the opposite direction, lost in thoughts as he walked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael got back to his room to find Simon watching something on his laptop.

"Hi." Raphael greeted, and since Simon didn't reply, he walked closer to him only to see he was wearing headphones. The older leaned over on the bed to see what his husband - that still sounded odd - was watching. There was swimming, a guy with black hair and blue eyes, and another one with light brown hair and green eyes was talking to him - or something. They were both shirtless, apparently.

"Pero qué demonios…?" he said aloud, and since he was close to Simon, the latter jumped, hitting pause on his laptop.

"G-Damn Raphael! You scared me!" the teenager shouted, playfully hitting Raphael's arm.

"You shouldn't wear those so often, you won't be able to hear anything." Raphael said in a serious voice, moving off the bed.

"Well duh," Simon rolled his eyes. "That's the point."

The older ignored him, and chose to ask him questions whilst he got undressed and changed into his sleepwear. "How did your day go?"

Simon looked away, and answered. "Well, it was rather interesting, actually."

"Oh really?" asked Raphael, slipping on a shirt.

"Yup. Do you know anyone by the name 'Axel'?"

Raphael looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Axel Parr? Tall? Brown hair? Green eyes?" he asked, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Simon.

"Bingo."

"Oh."

Simon raised his eyebrows at Raphael, who looked down and started playing with the mattress.

"Who is he? He said you were -"

"Lovers. A long, long time ago, we were lovers." Raphael looked back up, and though Simon was slightly weirded out by the whole situation, he didn't say it, choosing instead to let Raphael talk. He wouldn't pry, or make him tell. It was his life, his relationship - he had no business intruding. "How did you come by him, anyway?"

Simon thought back to the strange encounter from earlier. "We um - I went to explore the hotel as you said, and downstairs, in an abandoned looking room -" Well, everything here looks abandoned, he thought to himself briefly. "And he was there. He told me to send you his regards." Simon left out the part where Axel mentioned that 'he didn't know what Raphael saw in him'.

"Oh. I don't want you to speak to him again, alright?" Raphael's eyes widened, and he stared at Simon awaiting a response, his face a mixture of anger and impatience for the answer.

"Fine, fine! I won't talk to him ever again, promise." The younger vampire raised his hands up in submission.

"Good. How about you?" asked Simon in return, wanting to steer the conversation away from the subject at hand.

"Fine. Normal. Boring as usual." Raphael replied. He too left out a small (big) detail from the day. He decided to leave out the 'if we don't have sex in three months we might start a war' part.

"Hey Raphael," Simon said after a while.

"Yes?"

"I just realised I haven't really formally met anyone in your clan. Sure, I saw them at the wedding, but I haven't seen them since then." he mentioned.

"Really?" Raphael was surprised. He did want the rest of the clan to meet Simon. Not only out of tradition, but because if they were going to be married forever, it was best they all learned to get along early on. "We should have a formal meeting tomorrow."

Simon nodded. "It's already almost morning. Maybe we should go to sleep."

They both got under the duvet, each on their side, respecting the imaginary line that divided the bed down the middle.

"'Night."

"Buenas noches."

–

Simon was staring at the top of the four poster bed with wide eyes. He checked his phone.

7 PM.

Perfect.

He couldn't sleep. His new life would be strange now, and he wondered whether on the road to become a vampire worthy of being called Raphael Santiago's spouse, he'd lose himself along the way.

He decided the best thing for deeply troubling thoughts in the middle of the day was a long walk, to clear his mind a bit.

As quietly as possible, he got out of bed, flinching when he heard Raphael move around under the sheets, but when he turned over and faced the other side of the bed, Simon relaxed.

He got dressed silently, and then left, closing the door slowly.

The hotel seemed to be empty, thankfully, so walking out without notice was easy.

Simon felt the sunlight on his face, and the warmth made him smile a bit, feeling a lot more human, in a way. He put his hands in his pockets and walked along the side of the hotel in the shadow.

Suddenly, he felt someone grip his shoulder.

Simon turned around quickly to see a guy that was at least three times his body mass, a smirk on his face. Simon wrenched himself away and stepped back, putting his hands up in front of his chest.

"Hey man," he gulped, looking up. "I don't want any trouble, I just want to go my way - "

Behind the first, another two showed up, circling around Simon and trapping him, back to the wall.

"We don't want any trouble either," one of the men said, his grimy voice making Simon's gut twist in repulsion. "We just wanna have some fun."

They got closer and closer to him, and Simon closed his eyes and pressed himself to the wall, biting down on his lower lip.

"Simon, love, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Simon opened his eyes and saw Raphael walking towards him, a smile on his face. The other vampire snaked a hand around Simon's waist and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, ghosting his lips over his cheek.

Simon felt himself blush a little bit and then frowned at Raphael in surprise.

"What the - " Simon was about to say, but Raphael's fingers dug so hard into Simon's hip they would bruise, and that's when he understood.

"And who may you be?" the first guy asked. They all towered over Raphael, but the latter wasn't fazed by the fact that they were out numbered. Raphael's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, pulling his shoulders back to show his chest.

"I'm his husband," he said fiercely. "And I'm about to become your worst nightmare if you don't leave in the span of around…0.1 seconds."

"What are you gonna do to us, you -" one of the men said, but the vampire's eyes flashed red and his fangs protruded from his jaw menacingly.

The men looked horrified, and they turned and ran immediately, yelling things like "Demon!" and "Monster!"

Raphael's arm didn't leave Simon's hip, presumably just in case the men came back, though Simon averted his husband's gaze all the way back.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon pushed the door to Raphael's - their - room open. He stepped in and closed the door, the heavy tension hanging in the air. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall.

An inaudible "Thanks," tumbled past his lips in a low mumble, but Raphael heard it and mumbled a tiny "You're welcome." in response.

Someone knocked on the door, and when Raphael went to get it he sighed, plopping down on the bed. Raphael stood in the doorway, talking to the other man.

"Oh, by the way," Raphael started once the other vampire had left. "Now there's going to be security 24/7 on all doors."

Simon sat up and his eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. I won't say it twice." said Raphael, a harsh tone present in his voice.

"Why?" Simon asked, already feeling mad at Raphael.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if I hadn't just saved you from being almost raped fifteen minutes ago!" Raphael exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Simon.

"I'm sorry okay! It's not my fault I went for a walk and all of the sudden I was somebody's chew toy!" Simon yelled back.

"Now you're not going out at all! Who thinks going out unnoticed at this time is a good idea?" Raphael argued. Simon didn't say anything, but he heard the "Dios mío eres un idiota." Raphael muttered under his breath.

"It's only eight PM, I didn't think there'd be anyone-"

"Enough!" Raphael roared, slamming his fist on the wall, making the whole room (and chandelier) shake.

Simon yelped and shrunk into himself, crossing his arms over his chest and gripping the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, his voice a lot higher. Simon got up and took his phone, then went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him forcefully, almost as much as Raphael, making the walls shake as well.

 _"Ay la madre…"_

–

To: Clary

 _Clary_

To: Clary

 _Help_

From: Clary

 _What happened?_

To: Clary

 _I'll call u_

Simon put the phone to his ear, hearing three long beeps before she picked up.

"Are you very busy at the moment?" Simon asked.

"No, I'm already at home," Clary paused for a moment, and when she spoke again, she was clearly very worried. "Simon, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Simon gulped before replying. "Kinda."

"What do you mean by 'Kinda'?"

Simon inhaled before letting it all out in one go. "IwentoutforawalkbutthenIalmostgotrapedandnowRaphaelissupermadatme." He gasped.

"What?" Clary asked, and Simon could almost see her frowning in confusion. "I understood nothing. Could you repeat that again, just a little slower."

"I went out for a walk, and I almost got raped -"

"What?" The bewilderment and shock in Clary's voice was more than evident, but Simon still tried to calm her down.

"Clary, relax. Raphael came just in time, but now he won't let me leave the hotel and he's super mad at me." Simon finished, and bit his nails, waiting for his best friend's answer.

To his surprise, he heard a sigh of relief down the other side of the phone.

"Oh Simon…" Clary laughed a bit, before going serious again. "I'm relieved to hear you're okay, it's my biggest priority. As to Raphael, let it boil over a bit, he'll have bigger issues to worry about than that. But do be careful, he does have a reason to be mad at you y'know. I think it's best you apologize."

"But -" Simon started in disagreement.

"No 'buts'. Go and apologize." The cutting tone in her voice left no room for doubt or complaints, and reluctantly, Simon sighed as well.

"Fine," He stood up, and leaned over the sink, looking at his scrawny reflection in the mirror. "I'll apologise. Thanks for the chat Clary, you're the best. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Simon hung up and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He moved his brown fringe out of his forehead, and lifted his shirt a little. The spots where Raphael's fingers dug into his skin left red marks in their wake. Simon reached down and ghosted his own fingers over the pale skin now imprinted with the immense pressure Raphael had applied there.

He could also feel the ghost of Raphael's lips on his cheek, the phantom brush of his lips on Simon's skin. He couldn't tell what it was, but where his lips had touched him, even if for a fraction of a second, electricity seemed to emanate from that spot down to the middle of his spine.

 _Maybe he just has that effect on everyone_ , Simon thought to himself, running the pads of his fingers over his cheek. _Being one of the most powerful vampires ever and all._

He finally decided to open the door, and stepped back into the room. Raphael was on the bed, cross-legged, deep into reading a parchment of some sort. In this moment, with his curly hair falling around his face, his brow furrowed, he looked almost human-like, the soft glow of the moon combined with the fleeting shadows curling around him hiding the pale-white skin tone.

"Raphael," Simon broke the peaceful silence. Raphael seemed to not notice as he didn't react, but Simon knew he was attentive to his every word. "I'm sorry about earlier…I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Or gone out without warning anyone." The younger vampire rocked back and forth on his feet, hands behind his back, as if he was a child awaiting his parent's verdict.

"Fine." Raphael muttered, still not taking his eyes off whatever he was reading. He looked up at Simon, who stopped moving. "Oh, and put on something nice, we're having a clan dinner today and you should make a good impression. I'll be back in half an hour - do be ready by then."

And with that, he slammed the door, leaving a confused Simon in the room wondering what the hell just happened.

–

Exactly thirty minutes later, as promised, Raphael was standing at the bedroom door, waiting for Simon. He was clad in tight, black jeans that gripped his hips perfectly and showed off his legs. He also wore a black button down that had both buttons at the top undone and showed the chain that held the crucifix he wore around his neck. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and the effect of the shirt and his hair combined to make his face more angular, his pale skin seem even paler.

Simon, on the other hand, wore less well-fitting jeans, but he wore the only dressy-ish shirt he had: a dark blue button up with tiny white stars decorating the sides.

"This'll do." Raphael sighed

Simon walked out of the room and closed the door, only to have Raphael put his arm in his.

"What's this all about?" Simon asked, looking down at their linked arms and then back up at him.

"It's tradition. Just go with it." Raphael cut in, his harsh voice making Simon flinch the tiniest bit.

They walked down the stairs with their arms linked, and at the bottom of the stairs they found a large table, with only the two chairs at the head vacant. As soon as they walked in, everyone quieted down and nodded curtly at them, keeping their heads down until they took their seats at the head of the table.

Well, Simon did, but Raphael stood up. Simon went to do so too, but Raphael pushed him down unnoticeably.

"Children of the Night, we gather here today in honour of my union with Simon Lewis, and therefore, our clans. We raise a toast to this, and to the many years of our bond."

There was some clapping in unison, and then, everyone took their goblets in hand. They were - undeniably - beautiful. The cup was slender, decorated with gold that spiralled up the glass like ivy, reaching the top, where it curled around itself around the rim.

The inside was dark red, and it could have been wine - if it wasn't for the stench, the smell of iron and stale water that made Simon wince when he brought it to his lips. He let the blood slip between his lips and down his throat, trying not to gag as he drank.

The stale taste of metal filled his mouth, and he tried his hard to not react harshly and spit it out.

Once he saw everyone else putting the goblets down, he did so thankfully.

"So, Simon, Raphael has told me quite a bit about you."

A man spoke. He was seated beside Raphael, and his smile was refreshing, warm, welcoming. His blonde hair was curly and fell in blonde ringlets around his face. His cheekbones were high. He had broad shoulders, but a thin frame, showing he was strong but agile. He reminded Simon of Jace in a way - except for his eyes. Unlike Jace's golden ones, he had piercing blue eyes, blue eyes adorned with slivers of gold and rivers of green.

"Really?" Simon asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Yeah. The name's Kaden by the way, Kaden Maxwell." They shook hands, and though Raphael shot his second in command a harsh look, Kaden laughed it off. Simon smiled along with him, feeling the effects of the man's contagious happiness. The younger vampire wondered how he'd gotten to be second in command to one of the most powerful vampires in America, knowing what the job entailed. He simply seemed far too kind to be a ruthless vampire.

And Simon could tell his smile was genuine. It wasn't a fake gesture like the cold smiles of the Fey; or the self-absorbed I'm-better-than-you smiles of the Nephilim. No, he smiled like his life was perfect, like he was made of stars, because he gave off a warm glow of happiness that lit up the room.

And Simon treasured it, for nowadays, small moments of joy like these were scarce, and best preserved in memory.

The dinner went on, and though both Kaden and Lydia took to him quickly, instantly joking with him and telling him embarrassing stories about Raphael (that Simon found amusing and would totally use as leverage) others did not, and even if Simon did his best to ignore them, he could still hear the whispers that carried his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon sighed and shut off his laptop. He'd been on the computer for ages, and after watching Death Note twenty million times and reading all the doujinshis he could ever possibly need, he was bored. The whole 'indoors confinement' wasn't for him, and the idea of having to spend so long inside sucked.

Raphael was reading beside him, sighing every now and then. Well, it was more of a grunt of frustration than a sigh.

"Raphael?" Simon turned his head to look at him. The other didn't make a move, and sighed for real this time.

"Sí?"

"I'm bored," Simon nudged him slightly with his hand. "Entertain me."

It was midday, and the curtains were blocking the windows, so the room was almost completely dark, except for the tiny lamp on Raphael's bedside table, giving off a dim light.

Raphael looked down at him with an amused face. "Do you not think I have more pressing issues than whether you're entertained or not?"

"Uh…no?" Simon smiled sheepishly at him.

"What about that - um - what's it called? The strange cartoons?"

"Anime?"

"Yes, that. The one with the detective that looks like he's in dire need of a full day's - night's - sleep."

"Death Note? Finished it ages ago, I was just rewatching it."

"Then watch it again."

"Dude," Raphael raised his eyebrows at the nickname. "I need to go out. You can't just keep me here forever like a princess locked in a tower. Oh, and by the way," Simon grinned. "You're the evil witch in this story."

"Well then maybe the princess should've warned someone about the fact she was leaving the castle." Raphael replied, gradually getting more agitated.

"But it's not the princess' fault she almost got raped."

"Fine! You can leave! Just - stop annoying me."

Simon clapped like a giddy five year old and rushed to get dressed.

"But be back before eight PM! And keep your phone on at all times!" Raphael called after him, but Simon was already out the door.

–

On the way out, in the doorway, Axel was standing just in the shadow. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but his expression was relaxed.

"Lewis," he called. Simon rolled his eyes and cursed internally.

"Yes?" The impatience in Simon's voice was clear.

"Where are you off to this early? It's not night yet - oh, right, I forgot, you're the acclaimed Daylighter." Axel lifted his gaze to meet Simon's, and before the latter could reply, he was already on him, pushing the younger against the wall, taking his shirt between his fists.

"What the -" Simon started, but Axel didn't let him continue, shoving him harder into the wall.

"Listen to me carefully, Daylighter, or the next wrong move you make will be your last. Raphael belongs to me, you understand? To me, and I will do anything to get him back. If you get in my way, I swear, you won't get a chance to scream, because I will sink my fangs so deep into your neck they'll come out the other side, tu comprends?"

"What on earth dude?" Simon was speaking very loudly, and then lowered his voice. "If you want the guy, you can have him, he's yours. But don't throw me into your bloody romance novels, okay? Let go of me, now." Simon grit his teeth, and felt the grip on his shirt relax.

"Or what, you gonna call your bodyguards?" Axel was mocking him, clearly.

"No. I'm going to call my knee and it's going to come and collide with your nuts." Simon felt his own fangs digging into his bottom lip, and he grit his teeth menacingly.

Axel let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's scary."

Simon didn't lift his gaze though, locking eyes with the other vampire and feeling his blood boil.

 _How dare he_ , he thought, narrowing his eyes. H _ow dare he treat me like this, I did nothing to him, I-_

"Fine. But do keep my words in mind. You may have won this battle, but you have lost the war." Axel finally lowered his own gaze. "Goodbye then, Simon Lewis."

Axel then disappeared into the hotel, leaving a dumbfounded Simon outside.

–

He was on the way to the Institute, trying to keep off unknown streets.

As he walked, phone in his pocket and headphones in his ears, he knocked into someone. He looked to see who he had bumped into, when he found himself looking at Magnus Bane.

"I'm sorry Magnus, I wasn't looking." Simon rushed, and quickly straightened himself up. The warlock arched his eyebrow.

"It's okay. Why the hurry?" He asked.

Simon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I - uh - I was going to see Clary."

"Clary? She's with Jace; I'd suggest not going right now if I were you."

Simon frowned in confusion before finally realising. "Oh - Oh! Alright…" He smiled sheepishly.

Simon then spun on his heels and turned around, walking back to the hotel, when he heard Magnus call his name.

"Simon! Wait a minute!"

He turned his head to see Magnus walking up to him.

"Would you like to come back to mine? I don't have that much to do, and I just realised I don't really know you all that well."

Simon found the invitation a bit - odd - but accepted anyway, nodding with a shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

The vampire ended up texting Raphael.

To: Raphael

Hey i'm going 2 Magnus' house b back by 8pm ish

The walk back to Magnus' apartment was silent, and right when Simon was starting to have second thoughts, they arrived. Under the buzzer was a bright purple plaque, the name 'BANE' written in bold letters.

Magnus opened the door and led the way until they got to his house.

Once they walked in, Simon noticed how his house looked rather nice today. Magnus had decided simple decoration would suffice for the time being, and pastel colours adorned the walls.

"Alec, love, I'm home!" Magnus called, taking off his shoes.

Simon's eyes widened, and only a few second later Magnus noticed it. "What?"

"I didn't know he'd be here," Simon explained, half-yelling, half-whispering. "Alec doesn't exactly -"

"Doesn't exactly _what_?" Alec appeared from one of the hallways, slipping on a dark blue hoodie. He stared at Simon with eyes like slits, walking up to them and standing beside Magnus, who was just an inch taller than him, which made Alec look a lot less menacing.

"Like me. You don't exactly like me."

"Nonsense! Alec's completely fine with you being here, right?" Magnus said through a gritted smile, then nudged his boyfriend in the ribs.

"It's not that I don't like you…I just don't mind you." Alec explained with a sigh.

"Great!" Magnus clapped his hands. "Now that we're all friends, let's move this along to the couch."

Magnus strode over to the light blue couch, plopping himself down on one side with Alec nuzzled up to him. Simon chose to awkwardly sit on the edge of a brown armchair.

"So, let's talk about you and Raphael now, shall we?"

Simon had to reprimand himself to not glare at the warlock's grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about Raphael and I?" Simon gulped. **  
**

"Well," Magnus said slyly. "I wanna know all the juicy bits."

"What juicy bits?" Simon was really confused right now, and though Alec wasn't saying anything, the vampire saw him roll his eyes.

"Y'know," the warlock leaned forward and put a hand over one side of his mouth. "Sex."

Simon leaned back into his armchair, taken aback.

"Huh? Why would you want to know?" Simon frowned.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, but the smug smirk on his face wouldn't go away. "Well, Raphael and I go way back, and it's the first time he gets laid in decades, so yeah, I'd want to know."

Now Simon was seriously confused. He and Raphael hadn't had sex, so why was Magnus speaking as if it was a fact? Had Raphael told him they had? But that didn't make sense, Raphael didn't need to lie to impress, plus he wasn't the boasting type, and less about this kind of matters, so why -?

"You did have sex, right?" Alec then stopped his train of thought, pulling Simon back to reality.

Simon decided to go ahead and tell them. It wasn't like they were going to tell anyone. "N - no, why?"

"What do you mean 'you didn't have sex'?" Magnus' eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull in shock. Simon still couldn't understand anything, and being lost was an understatement.

"I mean we didn't have sex. What's the problem?"

"Told you. You owe me ten bucks, love." Alec cut in, grinning menacingly at Magnus, who decided to be very mature and flip him off.

"What's the problem? You're screwed, that's the problem." Magnus leaned back on the couch as well, and suddenly felt a bit sad for Simon, because he was clueless about a very important aspect of his marriage.

"Would you guys stop being quite so ominous and tell me what on earth is going on?" Simon was almost yelling, digging his nails into the brown leather, tensing his jaw.

"Vampires need to mate in the three months following the wedding, or else the biological bond that forms between them won't ever take place." Alec explained. "If it happens in the moments after the first marital bite, it's a lot stronger, but you can just bite each other again in those three months and do that, and, in theory, it should work just as well."

"What?" Simon stood up, and begun pacing, gripping his hair with one hand and pulling hard, a habit he picked up when he was very nervous or stressed.

"Did you not know that?" Magnus asked.

Simon stopped pacing to glare at them. " _Do I look like I knew?_ "

"But other vampires can't tell, so you'll be fine." Magnus reassured him, and Simon then pulled his hand from out of his hair.

"Phew. My clan's coming in two weeks and I really don't want them to find out." Simon sighed and smiled a bit, but that didn't last long since he saw Magnus and Alec look at each other guiltily and then look back at him.

"What's wrong now?" Simon asked, frowning.

"Well, other vampires can't tell except -" Magnus didn't finish his sentence.

"Except what?"

"Except clan leaders." Alec finished for him.

Simon felt like he just got punched in the stomach, and needed to sit down, putting a hand over his chest. His heart wasn't beating, but he was sure he felt the ghost of a pulse. If his heart could race, it'd be beating at 1000 miles per hour, his eyes closed as he seemed to be hyperventilating mentally.

"What? - Wh - why didn't Raphael tell me?" he looked back up at them, and Magnus stood up and then kneeled beside him.

"Because he is a good man. A bit twisted at times, no doubt, but he'd never force you to do something if you didn't want to. He lied to protect you, to make you feel safer." His voice seemed to reassure the young vampire.

"But now - wait, what will happen if Archard finds out we didn't - y'know." Simon asked, and Alec sat down cross - legged beside them.

"Well," the shadowhunter started, looking thoughtful for a moment. "He'll most likely think you haven't mated yet because you're not good enough, and he'll feel like Raphael rejected you, and he'll be heavily offended." Alec paused, scanning the worsening facial expressions on Simon's face. "He'll most likely take you back, make you his mate by force, and then declare war on Raphael."

Simon was horrified. He knew Archard, and therefore also knew that he wasn't patient, calm, or gentle. If he tried to make Simon his mate, he'd strip Simon off his dignity and then rip him apart, metaphorically and not metaphorically. He'd be capable of raping Simon and then leave him there to suffer alone, and not feel remorse about it.

"Holy shit - I have to get back. Thanks for the chat guys, but I feel like I must talk to Raphael about a few things." Simon scrambled to his feet, and Magnus waved his hand, blue sparks curling around his fingers, and the front door opened so the warlock didn't have to stand up.

"Lovely chatting with you too, come back any time." Magnus replied. Alec merely nodded curtly, smiling sadly at Simon. The latter could tell that, under the cold exterior, there was sympathy in his blue eyes.

As soon as he was outside, he made a run for it, rushing to get to Dumort. And he may not be a great vampire, no matter how much strength he had; he may not be someone particularly powerful, or intimidating - but Raphael better be prepared, because he was going to be in for it.

–

Raphael stared coldly at the other vampire, trying his hardest not to clench his fists at his sides.

"Axel," he said, coldly. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Yeah well, you haven't come to see me in a long time."

"It's not like you made any attempts to see me either," Raphael said bitterly.

"Is that so?" Axel ran his hands over the dusty chairs. "Maybe I would have if you hadn't gotten yourself a boyfriend."

Raphael stared incredulously at Axel. "What? He's not my boyfriend."

"You always did like the younger ones…" Axel smirked coldly.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Axel then walked over to him, running his hands over Raphael's shoulders. "If he's not your boyfriend then we…"

"But," Raphael then broke the silence, shaking Axel off. "He's still my husband. I'm still responsible for him. And I don't appreciate you talking to him, or for that matter, treating him like you do. It's not his fault this happened - and we're no longer a thing. You have no right to even look at him. He is the spouse of your current clan leader, and you will show him respect."

Raphael then turned on his heel and walked back to his room without looking back.

When he got there, however, he was faced with a very angry Simon, tapping his foot on the floor with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, Raphael, I know we don't know each other all that well, so let me tell you one thing about myself," Simon walked to the door, slamming it shut before turning to look at Raphael. "I hate liars, and being lied to."

Raphael gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you talking about?" Raphael tried to keep cool, and act as if he wasn't fazed by what Simon was saying. **  
**

"Oh, I don't know," Simon stepped closer to Raphael, who merely took steps back. "Have you forgotten about the fact that we need to have sex? That Archard can sense it? That we may start a Civil War?"

"Oh - uh - I'm sorry Simon, I just -"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Simon exclaimed. "You lied to me, and now we might be putting the clans in danger!"

"It was to protect you!" Raphael yelled back. "Don't you think I would have avoided this whole situation if I could? But I wasn't going to rape you, now was I?"

"No, but you could have at least told me the truth!"

"And what, make you even more worried?"

"I would have been just as worried! We'd only been married for a few minutes and you were already lying!" Simon was infuriated, and Raphael's back hit a bedpost.

"And you were crying into the sheets! I lied to make you feel better!" Raphael argumented.

"But it wouldn't have mattered! I can't stand being lied to, and less when it's something as important as this!" Simon wasn't reasoning, common sense having left him a while ago. He swung a punch at Raphael, aiming for his face, but the elder caught his fist and then used his leverage to twist Simon and fling him on the bed, climbing on him and then holding his hands above his head.

"Cálmate!" Raphael roared, baring his fangs.

Simon did the same, and snarled back, struggling beneath him.

"I'm not moving until you calm down." Raphael muttered, and eventually Simon stopped struggling and relaxed. His fangs went back to their normal size.

"There," The older mumbled, his warm breath tingling on Simon's lips. "All better."

He slowly pulled off, moving to the side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Simon sat up and sat beside Raphael.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you." Simon said, playing with his fingers in his lap.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Raphael replied.

They were looking at the beginning of nightfall, how a few streaks of pink and purple painted the night sky, and how the moon was already beginning to appear.

Simon yawned and rest his head on Raphael's shoulder. The latter was somewhat shocked, and stiffened, before relaxing and taking a peek down at Simon, how his brown hair was all wild now, the raven tresses now messy.

Raphael snaked a hand around Simon's waist, and kept him there, close to his side, watching how the stars begun to decorate the sky.

–

Later on that night, Raphael had clan business to attend to.

Simon found himself wondering (again), when he bumped into someone for the second time that day. He ended up sprawled on the floor, hands by his sides.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kaden said, and Simon was confused for a minute, before he recognized the voice and let the other vampire pull him up.

"No it's - it's fine." Simon replied quickly.

"Are you in a hurry?" The blonde asked, smiling sheepishly at Simon.

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Oh, good." Kaden grinned. "I was hoping to talk to you. I want to get to know you. Raphael's my closest friend; he's going to be spending loads of time with you,so I'd like to get along with you. Plus, I'm his second in command - we're going to be spending time together anyway."

Simon thought about it for a minute and nodded. Not everyone was as kind and accepting of Simon as Kaden, and some friendship wouldn't be that bad.

"Sure, why not?"

Kaden led Simon to the top of the building, where they sat on the edge, their legs dangling on the precipice.

"Hey Kaden?" Simon asked, turning to look at him. Under the moonlight, his hair stood out in the darkness, the blonde colour making light bounce off it. His eyes glowed in the moonlight, and he seemed almost childlike, with one leg drawn up to his chest, and the other hanging over the edge.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Axel hate me?" Simon asked.

Kaden's voice turned grim, his face became expressionless. "Oh. That."

Simon awaited the answer patiently.

"Well, to understand everything, first you need to know that, over the course of his lifetime, Raphael has barely had any relationships. Love isn't something that comes easily to him, strong emotions like those are rare, and throughout the three hundred years I've known him, he's only had two serious relationships. One was with a woman he was going out with when I met him. She was mortal, and a few years after we met, she died of sickness. Her name was Marie Cheyette, and Raphael loved her very, very much. When she passed, he was devastated, and didn't come outside for months, and barely ate. He mourned her death slowly, and painfully. He described his pain as 'my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest - I cannot feel my limbs, I cannot think clearly, it hurts to speak, for all I can remember is her name, and her pale face in her deathbed.'. After her, he swore to never love again."

"He did though," Simon spoke, watching his breath move and get lost in the night as he spoke. "Right?"

Kaden nodded. "Yes, he did. Twenty years later, Axel stumbled into the Hotel, on a stormy night in November. I remember it as if it was yesterday."

–

 _Raphael wasn't clan leader back then, not yet, so he had little to do. The hotel was in better shape than now, with actual electricity and all. We were near the door talking about something related to horses when he heard the pounding on the door._

 _"Should I open?" I asked the clan leader. She nodded, and I moved towards the door, pulling it open. Axel fell through, evidently exhausted. Bruises and cuts littered his face. Blood ran down his arms, and his lip was broken. Raphael rushed to kneel beside him whilst I tried my best to close the door, the wind howling outside as the icy cold rain splashed in._

 _"Camille! He's badly hurt." Raphael called. He lifted Axel's face with care, and saw his fangs cutting into his bottom lip._

 _"You're an experienced vampire," she said with disdain. She showed little interest. "You treat him. He will heal quickly. In a week's time, he'll return to his clan."_

–

"But that wasn't what happened at all.

Raphael helped Axel heal, since he was badly wounded. A gang of werewolves beat him up, and though this was reported to the Nephilim, they didn't do much. Axel confessed to Raphael that he had been a vampire barely seven months. Raphael begged and pleaded Camille to let him stay, and, surprisingly, she did.

It was a bright spring day the year after when I found them kissing in Raphael's room. I left quickly, and then acted surprised when Raphael told me.

Slowly, over the years, they fell in love, and I was so happy for them, especially for Raphael."

Simon looked up at the moon, trying to imagine Axel and Raphael together, and then stopped.

He remembered the feeling of Raphael's fingers gently resting atop his hip, and the electricity that coursed through him when their hands connected, even if Simon was mad at him at the moment. How their noses almost brushed, and their breaths mingled. Simon didn't want to imagine Raphael doing that with anyone else, and especially not with Axel.

"But then things took a turn for the worst. Tension between Raphael and Camille grew, and Axel and Raphael became almost dependant on each other.

And, fifty years ago, Axel walked in on Raphael…" Kaden stopped.

"'Walked in on Raphael…' what?" Simon asked. He was sure he knew the answer, but needed to make sure anyway.

"Walked in on Raphael with another woman. It tore Axel apart, and made him bitter. Raphael's guilt follows him still. Axel was once a very bright and cheerful person. But that betrayal filled his heart with bitterness, and a thirst for revenge. One would think he'd leave the clan in shame, but he did not. He chose to stay, because the only other clan in New York isn't exactly…as accepting, in a way, and you'd know that."

Simon nodded.

"So yeah. He hates you because he thinks you're his replacement, because he was never good enough." Kaden finished. "Anyway," he smiled. It was forced, but it was for Simon's sake. "Let's get back. I need to show you something."

Simon thought about it everything all night, thoughts of Axel, Raphael, and past lovers consuming him as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do we do know?" Simon inquired.

"I don't know." Raphael answered honestly.

The sun was going to rise in a few minutes - the next night, they would have to face Archard Crest, and the fact that they hadn't 'mated' yet.

"I don't want a civil war. I don't know how to fight. I don't want to fight." The younger stated.

"Me neither." Raphael admitted.

They were lying in bed, each on their own side, looking up at the top of the bed.

Raphael turned to look at Simon, and nudged him. "I guess you don't wanna have sex now," he laughed, and the younger merely flipped him off.

"Well hey, if there is a civil war, I'll be able to put all the fighting from anime to good use." Simon joked, and Raphael snorted.

"Yeah, sure."

That day, though they both seemed to be asleep, neither got rest, for the worrying problems that the next night would bring were enough to keep anyone awake.

"Simon, you're not really thinking about greeting Archard in jeans, right?" Raphael asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What? No, pfft, who would ever think about doing that…" Simon smiled sheepishly and then blushed bright red. He hurried out of his jeans and put on the clothes from their wedding-ceremony-thing. The thick, black coat was a tad big on his shoulders, but it wasn't too obvious. The black trousers were a bit too long, but no-one would notice if he just rolled them up.

"Come on, we have to go now." Raphael stated, then tugged on Simon's sleeve and dragged him out the room.

"Hey! You can't just-"

"Shut it, I'm stressed enough as it is. Now put your hand in mine and try to act decent for once, we're already screwed, I wouldn't like to have even more problems because you couldn't be bothered to show you have manners."

Simon was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting Rahael to deliver such a cutting line, so he did as he was told.

They finally got downstairs silently, and waited in front of the large main door.

Simon couldn't stop meddling with his feet.

"Archard! This is great! It's always an honour to greet you here." Raphael smiled his diplomatic smile, and shook the other leader's hand.

"Yes, but the pleasure of being here is mine."

Simon felt awkward, what with having them both greet each other in such a cold manner, and the whole situation…

He was starting to think about running away, and not having to face the fact that both he and his husband might have an uprising in their hands. Every vampire present was watching, motionless, Simon included.

Archard took careful steps toward Simon, as if he was a lion ready to pounce on a gazelle. His face was unreadable, and the young vampire had to give it his all to not run away from there. He could feel the faint ghost of a pounding heart in his chest, and he could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He grit his jaw, and tightened his fists at his sides. He kept his head down low, to not make eye contact.

He knew how it worked. He'd bare his neck, and let the other vampire smell the bite, then taste his blood. In theory, this would let Archard know whether or not they'd mated. If they had then everything would go along normally, but since they hadn't-

Simon didn't want to think about it.

Archard had an exceptionally strong build for a vampire. He was tall, with broad shoulders and very defined muscles under his clothes. His eyes were a harsh blue, and his hair, pale blonde. His lips were forever stretched into a thin, cold smile that never seemed to reach his eyes. The stubble on his chin was darker than his hair, but even though he looked straight out of a biker gang, one shouldn't be fooled - for under the informal appearance and leather jackets, a cold, heartless monster slumbered, just awaiting to rise with the slightest provocation. He gave off an air of impotence and walked firmly, as if the whole world was at his feet. It was a step further than confidence, it was pure self-righteousness, and most people would do well to stay out of his way. As for his age, he was older than Raphael by at least two hundred years - a blink of an eye for a warlock, a mere moment for the Fey, a minute for a vampire - but an eternity to anyone else. Experience and life had hardened him, and though he was wise in some ways, he was dense as a cinderblock in others.

Simon was terrified at the moment, not just by Archard, but the pressure of everyone watching them,eyes trained on their every move; the twisting and sinking feeling in his gut, the nerves; the panic of knowing that a civil war was due in nothing but minutes - it truly would make anyone cave in.

Though he wouldn't.

Archard smiled unnoticeably against Simon's neck, and then sniffed. Simon grit his teeth, waiting -

Nothing.

Archard's smile didn't leave his face, and that's when Simon looked back at Raphael and the latter shrugged. Simon still kept his gaze set on the floor, heartbeat accelerating (if his heart could beat) as he felt the vampire take his right wrist and lift it upwards towards his mouth…

Teeth sunk into his wrist, and Simon tried not to flinch as he felt the blood being slowly drained out of his veins. It was only a little bit though, and the cut would heal quickly. It was so silent in the hotel, Simon could feel each drop of blood hit the floor.

Simon's eyes crossed Axel's in the crowd, and Simon could have sworn that he had smirked.

 _What is he doing?_ Simon asked himself.

Archard was licking his lips, his cold smile still on his lips.

Slowly, the blonde took Simon's wrist for the second time, but this time, lifted it in the air.

"Our clans have an alliance! With this bond united by mating, we have unified our clans!"

Raphael and his husband exchanged a panicked look. Archard bent down to whisper something in Simon's ear whilst the crowd cheered. Every sound was drowned out but the harsh voice currently whispering to the young vampire.

"I don't know who you think you're fooling, but you're warned - look behind your back. One small mistake and you're dead meat; for real."

Simon shivered.

After dinner (blood. It was always blood. Simon decided he would have to teach Raphael and the others how to cook, and then they'd all be forced to try and taste proper food and keep it down), Simon went off a minute to try and cool down. He was in a room far from the dining one, where he would frequently go to to watch anime/read a book/hide from Raphael.

His breathing was uneven. He knew he didn't need to breathe, yet he did it anyway, out of habit.

In the dark, he'd always been able to think better, more clearly. As a little kid, when he had problems and he couldn't talk to Clary, he'd dwell about them in silence, in the dark of his room. Even the moonlight filtering in through the curtains was too bright, and he'd lower the shades, so that he couldn't even see his hand when he held it up to his face, inches away from his nose. Now, he was patiently awaiting sunrise, or Kaden to come looking for him.

 _What is this? What is he doing? I'm sure Magnus was saying the truth, and Raphael too...So why aren't we preparing for a fight? Why did he lie for me - for us? What point is there to it? Maybe he likes me and is looking out for me?_ Simon almost let out a loud laugh. _No, he wants something...The alliance with the biggest vampire clan in New York is one thing, but they've been fending for themselves alright so far -_

His thoughts were interrupted by Simon jumping, startled by the loud rattling of the door handle moving. He stood up quickly, fighting stance ready. His muscles tensed and his jaw clenched when -

"Archard? What are you doing here -?"

The older vampire simple grasped his shirt and shoved him into a wall. Simon had the slight feeling of wind being knocked out of his chest, and his back exploded in pain. He had been shoved so hard the wall had cracked, and dust from the ceiling along with paint flakes covered his hair.

" _What the fuck_ are you playing at, huh?" Archard exclaimed, shoving Simon hard into the wall again, and the latter feared it would crumble.

"What are you -" cough. Simon then felt the urge to grab a tissue, his sleeve, anything, and wipe Archard's spit off his face. " - talking about?"

Archard seemed furious, the hard glint in his eyes visible even from the dim light coming in through the open door. "How the fuck do you think this works, _huh?_ You do whatever the fuck you want and that's it? Go live a glorious life as some powerful guy's husband?"

Simon stuttered when he replied. "N-No…"

"Then you better not slip up again! Or else I will have you. But I will only have your head, and it shall be served to me on a silver platter, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes!"

They both heard footsteps at the same time, and their heads snapped to the open door.

"Simon? What are you doing here? Mr. Crest?" Kaden's calm voice came in, and Simon almost sighed in relief.

Thank you, I owe you, big time. Simon said in his head.

"Oh, we were just - uh - talking. I'll be getting back now." Archard rushed and walked outside quickly, but not before looking back over his shoulder to send Simon a menacing glance.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kaden asked Simon. The latter then moved forward, stumbling over his feet because of the sudden shock - the pain in his back was astounding.

"Whoa, Simon, be careful!" The blonde exclaimed, catching him right before he plummeted to the ground. He helped Simon get back up by slinging the latter's arm over his shoulders.

"No - we can't walk out like this - people - questions -" Simon managed to say.

"Oh, you're probably right." Kaden reasoned, and let go, but still held Simon awkwardly by putting an arm around his back and resting it on his torso.

"I think I can walk now, thanks." Simon said once they were halfway there.

"Sure, just tell me if you're not feeling okay." Kaden's worried voice was clear as day, and he gave Simon an 'I'll-ask-you-about-this-later" look.

"Thank you for coming!" Raphael said, shaking Archard's hand.

"No problem!The pleasure's all mine. May I have a word with Simon, in private please."

Raphael squeezed Simon's arm gently.

"I'll be back in two months. If I taste the same blood, and smell the same scent...I will wage war. And it won't be pretty." Archard growled, then laughed loudly, to pass it all off as some kind of joke.


	10. Chapter 10

"What? What do you mean, 'leaving'?" Simon asked, watching Raphael move from one side of the bedroom to another, taking clothes and other things and putting them into a suitcase. You'd think vampires would have figured out a way to travel without suitcases, but alas, that wasn't the case.

"By 'leaving' I mean 'leaving'. I'm only going to Idris for a day, I'll be back tomorrow, don't fret." Raphael replied.

Simon sighed and let his body drop back on the bed. "You know," he said, still watching the other vampire pack bathroom things into a tiny duffel bag (which he found rather cute). "I'm capable of painting the bedroom pink whilst you're gone." he teased, mainly out of boredom.

Raphael had been summoned to Idris for a Council meeting, and that meant everyone was busy, the hustle and bustle of diplomatic relations changing the everyday routine. Simon just wanted a bit of attention. He knew it was similar to what happened with Shadowhunters - though Shadowhunters were already accustomed to it, but it was rather recent for Downworlders.

Raphael's head snapped back to meet Simon's joking gaze, scowled, and then went back to packing.

"Hey Simon," the elder called. Simon sat up. "Come here."

The younger vampire walked over to where Raphael stood. The older vampire then pulled something out of his belt and handed it to Simon.

"Here, just in case. It's a -"

"Demon blade, I know." Simon's voice turned grim as he stared at the blade. Demonic steel, sharp as glass, ancient runes etched into the blade. It wasn't very long, but it was more effective than any other blade in existence - it could easily rival seraph blades. The hilt was made of a soft metal, processed by hell's fire. It was lightweight, but deadly. It was made so it's cut poisoned, and would kill agonizingly slowly. It's cut couldn't be healed - only an incredibly powerful warlock or demon would be able to undo the effects.

Simon was all too familiar with these weapons. Archard's clan were known worldwide for one thing - their blades. Unlike most vampires, they didn't only use their large fangs to kill. They specialised in making demonic blades, and used them in combat, since the blades could be used as throwing knives as well as short range combat.

"Keep it." Raphael whispered, closing Simon's palm around the hilt of the blade with his own hand. Simon felt the small shocks of electricity running into him where their skin met, but said nothing and instead stared down at the blade.

He didn't even realise the strong grip he had on it until his knuckles turned white.

"In my absence, Kaden Maxwell will be temporary leader of the clan. All orders will be given by him, as will they be obeyed." Raphael concluded.

Simon and Kaden were beside him, and Kaden nodded curtly when Raphael finished. Simon just kinda awkwardly stood at his side, looking around and trying to pay attention (unsuccessfully).

"You coming?" Raphael asked Simon, waiting for him at the door.

"Yeah, sure." He said, and then walked towards him.

"Be careful, okay?" Raphael asked, running a hand through Simon's hair and messing it up.

"Oi!" Simon reprimanded him whilst straightening his hair out, trying to hide the small smile forming on his lips. "And yes, you don't need to worry about me, I promise I'll be careful."

The blade resting in his back pocket seemed a lot heavier now.

" Adios ," Raphael whispered, then pulled Simon in for a hug. It was their first one, and Simon was taken by surprise. His body tensed before he went back to normal, and his arms embraced Raphael back.

He was aware of everywhere Raphael was joined with him, even through their clothes: their chests, pressed together, Raphael's arms, just above his hips, Simon's face pressed into Raphael's shoulder, Simon's hands, gripping Raphael's shirt.

When they broke the hug, Raphael closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Simon's cheek briefly. Simon's eyes flew open, and he held his breath, electricity running from Raphael's lips to Simon's cheek and then into Simon's body, making the latter's skin tingle when Raphael pulled away. He knew he was blushing, and thanked God it was night time.

Simon watched silently and waved meekly as Raphael disappeared through the portal.

Goodbye , Simon thought sadly, as he begun the walk home.

Axel stared through the crack in the door at the vampires below. Kaden, his blonde hair forever shining, was speaking with Lydia and Simon. Suddenly, a loud laugh rang through the hotel. Kaden was holding his sides, doubling over in laughter, as Simon blushed beet red and Lydia joined Kaden in their not so silent fun.

It made Axel sick.

He opened the window and climbed through, walking down the fire escape stairs. The old, rusty metal creaked beneath his weight. The stairs stopped about a metre above the ground though, so Axel did the only thing he could do - leaned against the wall, then ran. He propelled himself up with one foot, and leaned his hand on the railway to help steady him. The vampire bent his knees when he landed, touching the ground with one hand.

The walk to the other clan's hideout was rather long, but Axel didn't mind.

Absorbed in thoughts, he walked along the pavement, the only other sound along the street being the silent hum of cars along the road.

Once he reached the old skyscraper, he stopped for a minute before the door and thought: "What's with New York vampires and their obsession with old buildings?" before stepping in.

He was greeted by a girl of no more than sixteen, purple hair falling in bangs over her eye.

"And you are…?" she asked, seemingly unfazed, but she put her hand on her hip, moving her coat and revealing the blade in her belt.

"Axel Parr. I came to see Archard Crest." He said coolly. A hint of recognition crossed her face and she hurried away.

"Wait here, he'll be down in a minute."

Axel rolled his eyes and looked around. This used to be a lobby, with old wallpaper lining the walls. To the left, a desk, most likely the reception. Two small lamps were on each side of the desk. There were two elevators in front of him, one of them the girl had taken to go call Archard. The lights were worn out, because even though he heard the 'ding', the arrow above the door didn't light up.

"Axel, cousin, what's up?"

"Kaden, are you very busy?" Simon asked. He knew the answer already though. The young vampire's desk was flooded with papers.

"Yep." the other replied, glasses on, bent over his work.

"Would you mind if I went for a walk? I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Fine. Just, don't get into too much trouble, please?" Kaden looked up with a pleading face, and Simon reassured him he'd be fine.

He shrugged Raphael's leather jacket on, and was surprised with how it fit rather well.

That day, Simon had felt odd, sleeping on the big bed all alone. He missed the feeling of someone else beside him, of someone else hogging the sheets.

He slipped the blade into his belt, and felt its weight. He swore to never carry one again, but here we was, sliding it into its sheath.

He called Clary, though he knew that at this time of night, no one would answer. He just hoped though. With a sigh, he shoved his phone into his pocket and kept walking.

His hands unconsciously went up to his cheek, running his fingers over the spot where Raphael had kissed him. It was different this time around, because it wasn't acting. Raphael had genuinely kissed his cheek, and the shock was fresh for Simon.

What are you doing? Simon reprimanded himself, and shoved his hand back into his coat pocket. You aren't a giddy teenage girl with a high school crush, stop acting like it! It's normal he'd kiss you on the cheek, he was just saying goodbye, he's a friend - Simon snorted. - kinda. Lydia kisses Kaden on the cheek sometimes too, and she's got a boyfriend -

His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden noise coming from the garbage cans behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and listened. No more noise. He shook it off, thinking it was most likely a cat. He continued walking, when he heard another noise this time, footsteps -

A whirring sound, and Simon ducked as he watched the dagger fly overhead and hit the brick wall in front of him, sticking itself into the wall.

He spun quickly, and was faced by three familiar faces.

"Glenn? Harry? Jade? What are you - " Simon asked, backing away.

"Shut up fledgling." Jade's cutting voice spat.

Simon gulped. They were Archard's bodyguards in a way, and three very skilled fighters. They had never gotten along too well with Simon, but they had always left him alone.

"Look, I don't want any trouble -" Simon started, putting his hands up.

"Shut it. You should have thought about it before running off to Santiago, and then being too much of a pussy to let him fuck you." Harry said, twirling the demon blade in his hand.

"What we do is none of your business!" Simon yelled back angrily.

"That was a mistake." said Jade, a menacing grin stretching on her face. And then she attacked.

She took her blade out of her belt and ran towards Simon at lightning speed, who simply took the dagger that was on the wall and moved to the side. He was in a fighting stance as well.

In the days before Archard's clan, Jace had taught him some basic fighting, to help him deal with vampires. He never thought he'd need it.

Jade ran towards him again and made an attack with the blade, slashing it in front of Simon. He jumped back just in time, and then ducked and made for Jade's legs, tackling her onto the ground. She screamed, and kicked at Simon's sternum. He ignored the pain coming from his chest and sank his blade into her leg, immobilizing her, at least for the time being.

Harry and Glenn both came at him then, kicking him hard so he rolled on the ground. Simon scrambled up, and then threw his blade, with scary precision. He wasn't much of a hand-to-hand combat guy, but he was very good at aiming. The blade missed, and the two other vampires simply laughed. Simon knew being empty handed now was definitely not an advantage.

Harry lurched forward, and trapped him against the wall, pressing the demon blade into his neck. His jugular vein seemed to be throbbing, but he knew it was an illusion, caused by the proximity of the weapon.

"Now, how to finish you off…"

Simon then remembered the blade in his belt, and very cautiously inched his hand along his waist until - bingo.

His hands wrapped around the metal and then he sent a kick to Harry's nuts, pushing him away as he doubled over in pain.

Simon was panting, hard, when Glenn tackled him to the ground. They rolled around, and Simon's fangs cut his lip. Glenn ended up on top, and started delivering punches. His nose was definitely broken, his cheeks hurt, his lip was broken and swollen too and his left eye was purple. Great.

"Kill him, mate. I want to taste his blood." Jade croaked out, and then laughed maniacally, wincing in pain when she moved her leg.

"No," Glenn replied. His light brown hair and green eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. "We've had our fun with him. You're both injured, let's get back already."

Simon watched as both he and Harry carried a limping Jade away.

Simon groaned at the pain. He wasn't in any fit state to walk, since Glenn's weight had hurt his leg. He looked down at his jacket. It was slashed on one sleeve, where Harry's demon dagger had pierced through it, but not far enough for it to reach his skin.

Simon used his arms to crawl to the wall, where he painfully sat up, and leaned against it. He used one of his hands and brought it up to his nose - it was bleeding. His lip was bleeding too, but he could taste his blood sliding down his throat. His cheek was swollen too, and he couldn't see too well out of his purple eye. Tiny cuts littered his face, as well as some on his hands. His face wasn't only covered in his blood, but in Jade's as well when he'd sank the knife into her leg. Her blood was dry on his hands as well.

He wasn't exactly a beautiful sight to behold.

He tried taking his phone out of his pocket, but somewhere in the midst of the fight, it had smashed the screen, and was pretty much unusable right now. He could kinda read the time though - 2 AM. Great. He was going to stay here forever.

Why is it always me? He asked himself, and then passed out.

Footsteps.

Simon opened his eyes slowly, his vision focusing on black boots coming towards him. He sighed when they started running towards him.

This is it, he thought, laughing dryly to himself. This is the end. I'm done for.

"Simon? Simon?" A warm voice. A familiar voice…

"Raphael?"

The older vampire kneeled down, and cupped Simon's face with his hands, looking him up and down to check for any more visible injuries.

"Who did this to you? Tell me, and I'll kill them, I'll fucking kill them-" Raphael sounded furious, and Simon tried calming him down before his eyes turned red.

"Hey, relax, I'm -" he coughed, and shut his eyes. His chest hurt when he coughed. "- fine."

"No, you're not." Raphael's voice was an octave lower, and it was warm, and comforting, and that's what Simon needed right now. His thumb ran over Simon's lip. It wasn't as swollen anymore, and it had stopped bleeding. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore either.

"I'm okay," Simon whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Raphael whispered back, pressing his forehead to Simon's. "I'm so, so sorry."

Then he closed the gap between them, and kissed him.

If Simon had felt electricity when Raphael touched him, then he was crackling like a live wire now, whirring away as their lips molded together. Raphael's hands were still cupping Simon's face, and Simon's had moved up to his hair, running his hands through it and pulling Raphael closer to him. Raphael's lips and Simon's worked in harmony, though it was far from perfect, since Simon had no idea about kissing and his lip was still kinda swollen. But it didn't matter.

If Simon's heart could beat, it would have been racing, beating against his ribs in his chest.

"Come," Raphael said hoarsely once they pulled away, putting one hand on Simon's back and the other under his knees. "Let's get you home."

Simon would still feel the whirr of electricity within him for many, many years whenever Raphael kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Raphael?"

Simon opened his eyes slowly, trying to move, but as soon as he did, he felt his head spin and had to lie down.

"Shh…Don't move, you're hurt."

Simon felt a hand on his forehead pushing his head back down on the cushions.

"Raphael? What? Where are we?" Simon's voice was hoarse, but he moved an arm (painfully) towards Raphael, who just took his hand and put it down beside him.

"We're in our room in Hotel Dumort." Raphael explained. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." Simon replied shortly. He didn't remember much. He knew he'd gone out, and that he'd been in a fight with Jade, Glenn and Harry -

Oh. And he and Raphael kissed.

Simon didn't mention it though, and Raphael didn't either, so he just relished in the fact that his hand was cupped between Raphael's.

"Rest," Raphael said, then stood up, and Simon was glad his eyes were closed so Raphael couldn't see the slight disappointment that crossed his face when their hands weren't joined anymore. "I need to go. I'll be back in a few hours, no need to fret. If you do find yourself needing anything, don't be afraid to call on Lydia, she's outside the door, guarding."

The older vampire pressed his lips softly against Simon's forehead and then left without another word, silently closing the door.

Simon smiled to himself and fell asleep.

–

Raphael had always known where the Crest clan stayed. Their nest wasn't quite as famous, it didn't have an acclaimed name - but it was there, and he had known. He had just never felt inclined to go, not only because he had other, better things to do rather than check it out, but because he knew it wasn't the best place to be. Archard's clan was known to be dangerous, and to have little to no regard for the law. And he had never been invited anyway.

But there he was, standing before the large doors of what had been a business center in the 20's, full of important people, handling important things. Now it had gone to waste, the floors and windows dusty, the metal on the doors and railways now rusty, the lights no longer in use.

He knocked twice on the large doors and then waited. A girl opened the door for him, but made no invitation to enter. He went in anyway.

"Raphael Santiago," she said, looking him up and down. "What brings you here?"

"I have business with Archard Crest. Would you please go tell him I'm here?" Though he was being formal, there was a slight edge to his tone that meant seriousness. She said nothing more, and instead hurried up the stairs.

A few minutes later, she came back down. "Follow me."

Raphael followed her up the stairs, taking notice of the different floors they passed. Corridors, meeting rooms, offices and random chairs and tables. Everything was covered in a thin sheet of dust and grime. She went on wordlessly, and he made no effort no initiate a conversation.

They reached the top floor, and there, she knocked on a single door in a hallway, and then stepped to the side. Raphael walked in, and the minute he was inside, the door was shut.

The room was big. Very big, in fact. Along one wall, there were windows, showing off New York late at night. It made the place look bigger. There was a desk and chair in the middle of the room, and a shelf on the left side, lined with antique books.

"Raphael Santiago," said a voice from the shadows. "What brings you to my place of dwelling?"

"Nothing much," Raphael replied coolly. "Just stopping by."

"Hm," came Archard's reply.

Raphael leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, putting a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Have you spoken to Simon recently?" Raphael asked. His voice was dangerously amicable, and if you knew Raphael, it meant trouble. Raphael Santiago was anything but innocent, and an innocent voice meant anything but innocence.

"No, why?" Archard replied.

"Oh, no reason." Raphael looked down at his hands, and then looked back up when he heard footsteps. The large figure belonging to Archard Crest emerged from the shadows.

"So, how have you and Simon been getting along?"

Raphael shut his eyes briefly. He knew the question was laced with implying tones of sarcasm, so he limited himself to saying: "Yes."

He could still feel it as if it were mere moments ago - the pressure of Simon's lips against his own, the hands winding in his hair.

"I see."

Then Archard moved as fast as lightning, almost trapping Raphael against the wall by standing so close to him. Raphael looked up at him, and as soon as they made eye contact, he had to stop himself from exposing his fangs. Crest leaned over into Raphael's ear, and whispered two very, very dangerous words: "I know."

Raphael's eyes widened, and his body tensed, but other than that, he showed no visible signs of shock.

"This is a very dangerous game you're playing, Raphael Santiago," Archard whispered menacingly. "And I intend to win."

He pulled back and grinned. Raphael did no such thing, and instead put on a stoic look.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing." Archard replied, the devilish smile still on his face. "Just that you seem to have a death wish, to insult us in such a fashion."

"And what would you rather," Raphael started, sighing. "I rape him? No. Tradition may be one thing, but morals are another, and I will not have one without the other."

"Oh, how you have hardened, Raphael. You speak like a Shadowhunter."

"I have always been this way. And you speak like a hypocrite. I believe we are fair now."

Archard's smile disappeared to favour a scowl, and Raphael was very pleased with himself.

"Is that so?"

"You speak of law and tradition, but yesterday night, at this time precisely, I found my spouse lying on the floor, one badly hurt leg, a messed up face and a bruised rib. And you know what? He was attacked by members of your clan."

At some point, Archard had started pouring liquor into shot glasses. Though most vampires couldn't ingest food, they had trained themselves to be able to drink normal beverages with little to no side effects.

"I had no idea-" Archard started, but Raphael interrupted him.

"Antes se coge a un mentiroso que a un cojo."

You'll catch a lying man before you catch a crippled man.

"I'm warning you," Raphael took his shot glass and downed the alcohol before setting it down so hard it broke. "Don't get near Simon." Now his eyes glowed red, and his fangs protruded from his top jaw. He was a beautiful sight to see, a raging tempest, beautiful in the way a sharp knife was beautiful, or a river of blood on a stark white canvas was beautiful.

"Or what?" The elder smiled, but the smile hid danger, and his own fangs showed, his eyes too glowing red.

"Or the next time I see your men, I won't hesitate to rip their hearts out of their chests and devour them whilst they're still beating."

And with that blood curling statement, Raphael walked out the room almost merrily, and shut the door behind him.

–

Simon woke up again after sunrise. He fumbled about for his phone, and found three missed calls from Clary.

"Hello? Simon? Are you okay?" Clary's worried voice filled the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

After a few minutes of silence, they both spoke at the same time.

"I've got something important to tell you."

"You go first." they both said again in unison.

"No you."

"No, you go first."

"Fine, I will." Simon said finally. He took a deep breath. Like ripping off a band aid, he thought. "I kissed Raphael."

"What?" Clary said excitedly through the phone. "Oh my God! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you! Did it go well? Did you do -" Clary's voice went lower. "-other stuff?"

Simon snorted and then laughed out loud. "What? Sex? No we didn't." he could hear his best friend still giggling down the other end of the line. "Pervert."

"Shut up!" she remarked, and kept laughing.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Simon asked, and heard Clary sigh deeply.

"I-"

"Yes?"

"Isabelle and I kissed."


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning - uh - night," Simon greeted Raphael.

A week had passed since Simon got into a fight, and Raphael was even more protective of him. Apparently, he had found him short after coming back from Idris. He'd asked Kaden where Simon had gone, and the blonde had said he was going out. Obviously, Raphael had run to find him, and ended up tracking down the scent of his blood.

"Good morning. You end up getting used to it."

Raphael and Simon still hadn't talked about the kiss, but it was gnawing at Simon's thoughts.

"Hey Raphael," Simon gulped. "Why did you kiss me that day?"

Silence.

"I - you - why are you asking?"

Not the answer Simon was for. "No reason," Simon replied. He was lying, but it was a little white lie, not like Raphael would notice.

"You were so hurt, and I wanted to make it up to you, and you looked so inviting -" Raphael stopped abruptly, since Simon was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Raphael asked, and Simon turned to face him.

"I looked 'inviting'?" Another burst of giggles. "I'm not a pizza."

"Shut up."

"And I wouldn't say I looked inviting. I was cut up, messed up and bruised. Not my most appealing shape."

Raphael then cupped Simon's face with one hand, and stared into his eyes with a piercing gaze.

"You do look inviting now. Want a repeat?"

Simon nodded slightly, and timidly, moved closer to Raphael so that they could kiss. Raphael's kissing skills were definitely far better, what with hundreds of years of experience. This time, Raphael went slow, and pulled Simon close to him by his waist. Simon put one hand on Raphael's back, and just kinda let the other wander his chest. Simon tried keeping up with Raphael, and let the latter do what he wanted. When Raphael's tongue skimmed across his lips, Simon pulled away for a second and Raphael's lips chased his own, before he kissed him once more, and then let his husband's tongue enter his mouth. After a full minute of kissing, they pulled away from each other, and Simon lied on his back, as did Raphael.

"Sorry I'm such a shitty kisser." said the younger, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You're not that bad. And you'll get better at it with time." Raphael replied, before adding: "And practice."

He then took Simon's hand under the sheets, and the teenager felt the blush creep up his cheeks.

"By the way, Simon, I have something to tell you." Raphael said.

Simon always loved hearing Raphael say his name, it sounded better somehow.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to Idris again next Monday, for a week. Do you want to come with me? I'd like you to be able to enjoy the city in a more relaxed way than the last time you were there. I'll have to attend Council meetings, but then we can have some free time too. Plus, your Shadowhunter friends will be there. The Fairchild girl is going, and so are the Lightwoods. Oh, and Magnus Bane. You'll enjoy yourself."

Simon thought about it for a short while, but then agreed. It wasn't like he had much to do in New York anyway, if everyone was gone.

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go work."

"Aw."

Raphael got up, and Simon went back to sleep, though before he left the room, Raphael kissed Simon's nose.

The young vampire sighed and smiled a stupid smile.

He did get up though, eventually.

Again, since he didn't have that much to do, he took to exploring the hotel. He passed by Kaden's office, and saw him and Raphael yelling at each other, holding sheets of paper in their hands. He decided not to interrupt, and go on. He was strolling through a nearby corridor when he got stopped by an arm suddenly blocking his way.

"Simon. It's been too long since we last talked." Axel's familiar voice said.

Oh God, why? He sighed mentally.

"Yes. I'd like it to stay that way." Simon said flatly, and tried to walk around him, but found his path obstructed. Again.

"What do you want?" Simon asked.

"To talk with - what's that smell?" Axel then changed the subject quickly. Simon was baffled. What smell?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That smell...you."

Simon suddenly felt slightly self conscious. He had showered, so what -

"You smell of him. You reek of him - of Raphael."

Oh come on, not this again! Simon thought, exasperated.

"So? We do sleep in the same bed, it wouldn't be the strangest thing." Simon replied, matter-of-a-fact-ly.

"But no, this time it's different-"

Simon didn't know how, but he ended up avoiding punches and scratches as Axel went somewhat - crazy, growling and lunging for Simon, snarls of 'brat', and 'he's mine', getting mixed with the sound his fists made when they hit the old wood.

Somehow, Simon ended up with his back against the wall (again. Really, next time, Simon thought, he'd try to find a way where he wouldn't end up trapped). He was ready for the final blow, Axel's long claws even more visible against the light,, when -

"Stop!" Someone's voice roared, and Simon had been expecting Raphael, but no-

Between him and Axel, blonde hair shone, and a deep voice Simon never even knew he could make.

It was too late though. Axel's claws had delivered the blow, and Kaden's cheek was red, blood dripping down his face and onto the floor.

"Oh, how the mighty fall." Kaden's voice wasn't angry, just - disappointed? - hurt.

"Kaden, sunshine, I-"

"Don't." Kaden looked down, and though Axel's hand reached for his, discreetly, the blonde pulled back. "Don't. Not after what you've done, not after the mess you've made. Go. Leave us."

Kaden then took Simon's sleeve and they walked away, leaving Axel in the dark corridor.

After they'd explained everything to Raphael (it didn't go well. Raphael tried kicking Axel out of the clan for good, but Kaden had whispered something into his ear, and gave him doey puppy eyes, and it seemed to work), Kaden and Simon took to the roof once more. It was where they went to talk, mainly, and star gaze. They liked to dangle their legs off the edge and look up at the sky.

"Kaden?" Simon broke the silence, looking at the man beside him. He looked like a boy his age, instead of a centuries old vampire, staring up at the night sky with his legs swinging back and forth on the edge of a building.

"Hmm?"

"Why did Axel call you 'sunshine' before?" Simon asked.

A deep sigh left Kaden, and Simon waited patiently for the answer. Kaden glanced at Simon before looking back up at the stars.

"Well, when I told you about Raphael and Axel's relationship, I didn't tell you the full thing.

After Raphael and Axel broke up, Axel came into my room one night, tired and heartbroken and in need of - company. I let him into my room, and…"

Kaden sat on his bed, reading some book, when suddenly there was loud knocking on the door.

It's nine in the morning, who on earth is up now? He asked himself, and opened the door. In came Axel Parr, eyes red and tear marks on his cheeks.

"Axel - wha - what?" Kaden asked, closing the door behind him.

Silence. Axel was staring at the drawn curtains, shoulders shaking slightly and low sobs escaping him.

Kaden reached a hand to his shoulder. "Axel, what's wrong?"

"I miss him," came Axel's response, voice low and broken. "I miss him so much Kaden."

"I - I know," the blonde replied.

"No, you don't!" Axel spun round, and gripped Kaden's jacket, pushing him into the wall of his room. Kaden gulped. "You don't get how it feels to -"

And then he started crying.

"Hey, hey, shhh…" the blonde started, in a soothing voice. "It's okay, everything's okay."

"N - no it - it's not."

"I know."

Axel looked down at Kaden, and the latter looked up into the brunette's green eyes.

And then Axel kissed him.

Kaden's hands moved into Axel's hair and pulled him closer, kissing back desperately almost, to match Axel's pace. They ended up falling on the bed, Axel on top of Kaden, and that was when hands begun to wander, under shirts, to belt buckles, to boxer waistbands…

Kaden let himself be taken away by the pleasure, and Axel hid his face in his lover's shoulder so that he wouldn't see the tears.

"That begun a mostly sexual relationship, when he'd come into my bedroom every night - morning - and have sex with me over and over and over again until he was sated. And I would stay up wondering whether he liked me back the same way I had hopelessly fallen for him.

He didn't, but he gave me pet names, and 'sunshine' was one of them.

When one night, tired and sweaty, I asked him about his feelings, he admitted he still yearned for Raphael, and I kicked him out, broken heart and all. We haven't spoken about it since -" Kaden paused to laugh dryly. "We haven't spoken at all, since then."

Simon looked at Kaden and saw the gleam of tears on his cheeks under the silver light of the moon. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"Do you -" Simon knew he had to phrase his words right. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes." Kaden wiped away his tears and then looked down at the street,taking his eyes off the sky, looking at the passing cars, and whispered: "I do."


	13. Chapter 13

Simon heard his phone ring, and he set his laptop aside.

He saw the name that flashed across the screen.

Isabelle Lightwood.

She never called, why would she be calling now?

"Hello? Izzy?"

"Hi Simon!" she greeted. In a friendly way. A bit too friendly.

"Hi...Why are you calling?" he asked, raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it.

"No reason!" Isabelle tried masking the obvious lie, but it was rather obvious. For all her skill with weapons, fighting, fashion and flirting, she really was bad at her people skills. Well, the entire Lightwood family seemed to be lacking in those. "Just to - uh - make conversation."

"Are you sure there's no ulterior motive?" Simon inquired. "You called just to 'make conversation'?"

"Yup."

"Swear," Simon demanded, knowing how seriously Shadowhunters took swears. "On the Angel."

He heard Isabelle's breath hitch. "I can't do that."

"Then you're lying."

"Am not!"

"Then swear!"

"Fine! You win, you idiot." Isabelle finally gave up. Simon chuckled to himself and mentally high-fived himself.

"So," Simon's voice went serious now. "Why _are_ you calling?"

"I - oh gosh, this is so embarrassing…" Simon could imagine Izzy blushing on the other side of the line and smiled softly.

"Just spill it."

"I -" she took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I have feelings for Clary."

 _ **There**_ _it is_ Simon thought.

"Oh." he really couldn't say much else. What was there to say? He knew Clary _had_ developed some feelings, but he didn't know about Isabelle, and he had much less expected her to call him for advice. He just hoped that -

"I hope she isn't another 'people I date because my parents won't approve'." Simon warned.

"What? No! She isn't like that, I'm not like that! I'd never hurt someone I cared - much less Clary, of all people." Isabelle rushed to point out. Her voice dropped low. "I'm serious Simon. I like her."

"I figured." Simon replied simply.

"And I'm really confused right now because I didn't even know I could like girls, or that I ever would. I don't know what I am - and now - I mean - Clary and I haven't spoken about it since, and I don't want to make things awkward and -" she paused, but then let out an exasperated cry. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot: _she's Jace's girlfriend!_ " the dark haired girl sighed, and then a loud 'thump' was heard.

"What was that noise, Isabelle?" Simon asked.

The Shadowhunter exhaled loudly. "Nothing, it's Alec's arrow on the wall. We're in the Training Room."

Simon furrowed his brow. "But wait - does he know?"

"Yes."

"But since he's Jace's _parabatai,_ doesn't that make lying to him harder or something?"

"Sort of - anyway, let's get down to the matter at hand. What do I do, Simon?"

"I don't know, Izzy." Simon said endearingly. "I really don't know. Talk to her I guess."

"Thanks. I know I shouldn't be dragging you into this -"

"It's fine, Isabelle, really. I don't mind. You can come to me any time." he reassured her, but now his voice had gone sad - well, he'd gotten kind of sad. Not sad but, worried.

"Bye Simon."

"Goodbye."

Once he hung up, he plopped down on the bed.

He kept replaying something Isabelle had said over and over again in his head.

" _I didn't even know I could like girls, or that I ever would. I don't know what I am."_

He wasn't sure what he was, either.

When he had read The Hunger Games, in the last book, Katniss goes over everything she knows is true, to maintain her sanity.

Simon tried giving it a shot.

 _My name is Simon Lewis. I am (and will forever be) sixteen. I'm a vampire. I'm married to Raphael Santiago. I like anime, rock music, and my favourite food is (was) pizza. My sexuality is -_

He couldn't go on. What is my sexuality?

That thought gave way to another thought, and another, and another…

 _I mean, I have loved girls before, but not guys...and I've never gone out with any guys...or kissed any guys until Raphael...so that makes me...bi? Demisexual? Kinda gay? Wait, is Raphael gay?_

Just then, Raphael walked into the room.

"Hi Simon." he greeted, and proceeded to peck Simon on the cheek, which would have made the vampire blush from head to toe if he still could.

"Hello."

"Well someone's gloomy." Raphael observed, hanging his jacket and undoing his shirt buttons.

"Hey Raphael," Simon avoided the subject, though he didn't move into a completely unrelated one. "Can I ask you a question?"

Raphael hummed an _mmhhmm_ , and Simon gulped before asking.

"Are you - are you gay?"

Raphael's fingers froze on his last shirt button. "What?"

Simon repeated the question, slowly. "Are you gay?"

"Why are you asking?" Raphael slipped his shirt off, and then continued undressing.

Simon got a little flustered, and started mumbling."Well, I was thinking, and - you're the first guy I've ever liked, and the first guy I've ever kissed, and I know that you have loved dudes - and girls too; but that could make you bi, or pan, or -"

"Simon, Simon, Simon...slow down." Raphael cut him off, and got into bed with the young vampire, pulling the sheets over them. He begun tracing patterns on the back of Simon's hand. "Let me explain one thing. We vampires are an old people. As long as there's been humans, there's been vampires. We are as old as the fey, and as old as warlocks. We are very, very old. And because of that, we've been around long before humans put names on things like romantic and sexual attraction, and we've been around long before humans made rules and laws about names for things. We do not label ourselves, as such - 'gay', 'straight' - that is relatively new. We have been having relations with both men and women and anything in between since the beginning. I don't want you to stress about this. It's fine to be whatever you want to be, like whoever you like, and kiss whoever you want to kiss. No one's going to judge." Raphael finished, and tilted Simon's head so they were looking at each other in the eye. "As long as you only kiss me."

He pressed his lips to Simon's, smiling against his mouth as they kissed, letting his hand move the hair away from the younger's forehead.

"Stop getting so lovey-dovey." Simon grumbled when they broke the kiss, and turned over in the bed. Raphael chuckled and pulled him close to him by his hip, spooning him, and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"You know you love it." He murmured, and in a few minutes he was asleep.

It took Simon a while longer to fall asleep, but he felt Raphael pull him even closer to him, and slowly, he too succumbed to sleep.

"We will attack on the day before Raphael and the brat come back. This way, they won't be able to retaliate soon enough, but they'll be home in time to see the wreck I make of their clan, and of their beloved 'Dumort'. I'll make sure they pay." Archard added this in a malicious tone, as a grin stretched itself across his face. "Axel, you have the blueprint, right?"

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered. He took the blue paper out of his bag, and stretched it on the table, where a few vampires loomed over it. He knew the vampires that had attacked Simon the other day - Glenn and Harry. Jade was there too, leaning more on one foot than another. Her leg had been severely injured, and though she tried to hide it and insisted she was strong enough to fight, he could tell how, when she walked, she had to avoid flinching.

"Okay, so you'll lead us to the hotel, right?" Glenn asked. He was wary of Axel, and wasn't confident in him. Axel shrugged it off.

"Yeah."

But then, a thought, a memory, flashed through him briefly.

 _Kaden sat on his bed, reading a book (again). His eyes looked up when he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Axel kissed him gently on the lips, and then pulled back._

" _Huh." Kaden said._

" _What?"_

" _No sex today?" the blonde observed._

" _Nope." Axel then had an idea, and he grinned slyly. "Why, do you wanna?"_

" _No. Just saying."_

" _C'mere," the brunette said, and pulled Kaden to him by his shirt, spooning him from the back._

" _What's this?" Kaden giggled, putting his book on the bedside table._

" _Can I not be nice every now and then?" Axel feigned being hurt, and pouted._

" _Not that, it's just not very...you."_

" _Fuck off." Axel replied rudely, but he could see the smile on Kaden's face. Axel laughed and turned his head to kiss him._

He shuddered slightly and concentrated on the matter at hand. Unsuccesfully.

Piercing blue eyes burned into his memory the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

I mean, I wouldn't want to get back with him. Wait, it's not even getting back because we never really 'went out'. It was a sex thing, so why am I even getting so worked up about this? Ugh. Stupid green eyes, stupid perfect brown hair…

Kaden, you're getting gayer by the minute.

Shut up, self.

But still...he called me 'sunshine' the other day. That must mean something, right? Or maybe not, I don't know. Is calling someone a pet name even a sign of anything? He could have been saying it mockingly, or sarcastically, but it didn't seem like it, his tone of voice and the situation didn't call for it...Plus, he was about to cry, and you don't call someone a pet name if you're about to cry. Still, he seems to want Raphael, even after all these years.

Not like I blame Raphael for being hot, and handsome and having a perfect body and all...wait, hold up.

I am not getting jealous of my best friend.

So why do I feel this way? Why does my heart pang in such a way whenever I see Axel? Why do I have chest pains?

I should stop asking questions I know the answer to.

Love sucks.

Why didn't I just tell Archard I wanted out? His plan is never going to work, and even if it did, what good would it do? He wouldn't even become leader of this clan, because he'd have to kill Raphael first. Though if Raphael is gone, that would mean…

He'd have to kill Kaden.

Archard definitely knows about him, they've often talked.

I can't let him kill him, I won't see Kaden die, not by his hand.

If only there was a way to warn him, a way to get him out of here before it's too late...but there isn't. Not a way that doesn't mean certain death for me, anyway.

I'm screwed.

What do I even feel anymore? Is Raphael even the one I want? I mean, my feelings will never be returned, plus, after that day with…

Did I even feel anything when I was with him? Did he feel anything for me? Was it pity sex?

I sound like a bloody sixteen year old, talking about love and feelings. And yet...I wonder.

Simon and Raphael were almost the last ones to go through the Portal. The Shadowhunters were first; followed by the werewolves and the Fey; then came Simon and Raphael, and lastly. Magnus.

Simon had been through a Portal before, twice, but it was different this time. He wasn't being whisked away because of a demon attack-it was official business, and he had to be all formal and serious. The only ones he didn't know there were the representatives of the Fey, but he knew all the Shadowhunters there, and Luke, and Magnus. But even so, he had to act all diplomatic, especially under the watchful eyes of Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

He stood before the Portal, the image of Idris deformed in the mirror, as if it were made of water and the city were behind him, a reflection. He felt like if he put his hand in, he'd be able to take it back out and it'd be wet. Raphael slipped an arm through his, and looked over at him. Simon nodded briefly, and they both stepped in at the same time. Simon tried not to let go, the whirl of the Portal making him dizzy. They seemed to be falling, drowning, Simon's lungs becoming compressed in his chest as his hands dug into Raphael's leather coat and refused to let go, holding on with an iron grip.

When they got spewed out the other side, Simon stumbled, holding onto his husband's jacket almost for dear life. He straightened up, and brushed the invisible lint off his shoulders and arms, smiling sheepishly at the Shadowhunters before him, who looked down on him in every sense of the word.

"Let's go now." said Raphael, whispering into Simon's ear.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

They notified the Nephilim of their departure and took their leave, walking along the streets of Alicante. It looked like a town from a children's book, one with beautiful houses and friendly neighbours. Well, the 'friendly' part was a bit of a stretch, seeing as how everyone seemed to despise him immensely for something he didn't choose.

They walked along cobblestone streets, Raphael pointing out something every now and then. It wasn't at night yet, but it was dusk, and it was when everyone preferred to travel, apparently.

The last of the Sun's rays painted the sky with violet and purple streaks, the stars already begun dimly shining in the canvas that was the sunset.

They finally arrived at the house where the vampire representatives-mainly Raphael-stayed during their visits. It was large: two stories, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen (the purpose of which Simon still had to discover), and a backyard. It was somewhere along a small hill, away from the rest of civilization. Purposely. Great.

Simon wondered if he could call it racism, or if it was a case of species-ism? Some weird form of bigotry? He ended up attributing it to self induced-narcissistic-closed-mindedness and called it a day.

He stepped into the large house, and let Raphael guide him to their bedroom. It was large, with wooden walls painted white, and a queen sized bed in the middle, against the wall. A window to the right, with curtains draped over it, and a small wardrobe to the left.

"It's not much, but we're only staying for a week, so, uh, I mean-"

"It's perfect Raphael."

Simon loved saying his name. It rolled off his tongue, the strange 'r' never being just quite because in English it didn't sound quite as majestic as in Spanish, but nonetheless, he loved saying it.

"Y'know," Raphael started, hugging Simon from the back, wrapping an arm around his waist that slowly slid downwards. "If you don't mind, we could indulge in something a little more...dynamic."

Kisses were laid against Simon's throat gently, and Simon started twitching and trembling.

What? I need to-stop this-

"What? There's still so much to unpack," Simon laughed nervously. He pushed Raphael's hand away from his trousers, and moved forward, so the other vampire's arms uncoiled from his waist.

He then rushed to his suitcase and begun taking out all his clothes and spending an incredulous amount of time sorting them in the closet by colour, and then by size, all whilst Raphael kept a vigilant eye on him, leaning against the wall.

"You've been avoiding me lately." Raphael stated.

Simon's hands froze as he folded a shirt.

He noticed?

"What? You're bluffing. I'm not avoiding you…" the younger replied, unconvincingly.

"Yes, you have. Since the last time with Axel."

"Have not! I kissed you the day after!"

"No-I kissed you." Raphael argumented. "What's up with this? Did I do something wrong?" His voice sounded hurt, and Simon felt a pang in his heart.

No, it wasn't you that did something wrong. It was me.

"N-no-it's just that-"

Distraction, I need a distraction, quick.

"Oh would you look at the time? I have to-uh-go talk to-Magnus, yeah, I told him I would at nine, so-um-see ya!" Simon rushed out the door, ducking under Raphael's arm, and left, quickly running out.

He then sighed deeply, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to see Raphael now.

Since that day, he had been avoiding Raphael. He let him kiss him, but since then, he tried not seeing him, or touching him, or anything like that.

All I do is cause him trouble...since we started getting closer, others have noticed. It's not just Axel-it's everyone else too. Except Kaden, Lydia and maybe two more, everyone else seems to hate me for...some reason. All I do is be a nuisance, I don't contribute to anything, and even if he puts his hand around me there's already growls and snarls. No, I'll be a good spouse and take care of things and not get close and just-do whatever he wants me to. I won't go out if that's what he wants, or anything else. I'll even...if he really wants to.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't notice the person walking in front of him. He fell on his butt with a gasp, and then he just laid down on the floor, unmoving, looking out.

"Simon, get up."

"Can't be bothered."

"I said," the person stretched their hand out for Simon to hold. He took it. "Get up."

Simon let himself be hauled up, and as soon as he did, brown eyes met gold.

"Jace."

"Simon."

Silence fell between them. The Shadowhunter scratched the back of his head, before asking: "So, what brings you here?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Really? Small talk?"

Jace looked surprised at his answer. "Well, what else is there to talk about?"

The vampire's thoughts drifted to Clary, but then he knew it was best not to ask. Just in case.

"Dunno. How's everything at the Institute?"

"Great. Someone new is coming next month, our age apparently."

"Oh. That's cool." Simon was begging the earth to swallow him. It's not like he could just turn his back and leave, but it was so awkward now. Jace couldn't use his witty tongue either, there was nothing to say.

"Come take a walk with me," Jace said finally, and Simon reluctantly agreed.

The blonde led them silently along winding streets 'til they got to the top of a slope, where a small wall was in between them and the large drop on the other side. Jace hopped up on it and then sat down, swinging his legs on the edge.

Simon sat beside him, and then he craned his neck up. Stars peppered the night sky, like white dots on a black canvas. The moon shown brightly, lighting up the top of the canopy in Brocelind Forest.

"So," Jace started. Simon saw him smile with one corner of his mouth, and he knew that wasn't good. "How are things with Raphael?"

I knew it! I freakin' knew it. "Alright-they're alright."

Liar.

"Have you two…" Jace lifted his eyebrows and smirked, sending suggestive looks at Simon and then doing even more suggestive things with his hands.

"Oh yeah, really mature there, Jace." Simon laughed lightly, but then had a thought which he (accidentally) voiced out loud. "What's with everyone wanting to know about my sex life?"

"Oi, we're all just worried. As your friends." Jace replied. "Plus, it's not every day one of the most important vampires ever gets married, and neither is it every day that you get married. Or anywhere close to having a relationship."

Simon frowned, and then considered growling.

Suddenly, the leaves rustled in the trees behind them, and a branch snapped. Simon's head snapped to the source of the sound a millisecond before Jace's. The Shadowhunter's hands instantly went to his sword, and he unsheathed it.

"Simon, behind me." It wasn't a suggestion, and Simon knew it as he wordlessly followed the order.

Another rustling noise, and Simon felt his fangs digging into his lip, his fingers arched, his legs poised, like a coiled wire ready to spring.

"Oi, what's with the weapons? Jace, put that down will you?" Alec said, coming into view now.

"You scared us! Stop being so damn ominous." Simon scolded, his teeth going back into place as he rubbed his wrists.

"You mean you . I wasn't scared at all." Jace rushed to say, but Simon bit his tongue. He knew how Shadowhunters were like with their pride, especially Jace Herondale.

Alec frowned at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm not 'ominous'."

"Whatever, you can both kiss my ass." Simon grumbled, and then all three of them burst into laughter.

Simon caught a glimpse of the sleeping city behind him as he laughed, and then realised how peaceful it was.

Yes, he could definitely stay here for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedicated to Ely ( elychan1991) for being my first real fan of this book, my motivation to keep writing, my beta (sorta), and now, one of my best internet friends. Love ya, kiddo (I know you're older than me shhhh).**

Kaden really, really, really, really didn't like this 'being left in charge thing'. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, which he was, but he didn't like having to deal with all the stress.

My damn hair's going to fall out , he thought on more than one occasion, as he rushed to and fro, clearing things out, searching for long lost papers and dealing with everything in general.

One of these times, as he was walking along one of the many corridors of Hotel Dumort, stack of papers on his hand (What was with all the papers anyway? Why didn't they just use computers like the rest of the world? Damn the Shadowhunters and their refusal to install routers in Alicante), he bumped into someone, and sent all the papers flying.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." the other vampire said, and Kaden sighed to himself.

"It's cool, don't worry."

The person he bumped into kneeled anyway, and helped him pick the papers up.

Their hands touched, and they both looked up at the same time. Kaden gulped.

"Axel."

"Kaden."

The blonde rushed to pick up the papers before stacking them neatly into his arms once more and rushing to his office.

"Kaden, wait up!" Axel called, but Kaden kept walking, quickening his pace.

He reached his office and dumped the enormous stack of papers on his desk. He heard Axel's footsteps and he rushed to close the door, but a hand pushed his own two back.

"Just leave me alone!" Kaden exclaimed, and then pressed forward, using all his strength. Axel pressed even harder, and Kaden felt his feet sliding along the floor.

In the end, Axel ended up winning, almost sending the door off its hinges as he finally stepped inside.

"We need to talk." Axel said softly, but Kaden just backed away.

"No, we don't. "

"Yes, we do ."

Axel trapped Kaden against the wall, using his arms to lock him in place.

The blonde looked to the side and closed his eyes, to avoid looking at Axel. The latter simply took Kaden's chin between his fingers and turned his head to face him.

"Look at me, love." said Axel, leaning his forehead against Kaden's.

"Don't say those things. You've never loved me. It's not fair." Kaden choked out, in a whisper.

"You don't know how I feel." Axel replied. Kaden closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the wall even more.

"I do."

"You don't-you never have."

Axel breathed softly on Kaden's lips, and then kissed him.

Kaden's eyes flew open, and he opened his mouth in a gasp. Axel pulled back and kissed him again, and Kaden slowly gave in, scrunching up Axel's shirt in his fists.

"We-we can't." the blonde said, pulling away. His lips were swollen and he was panting, but even in this haze, he managed to dash under Axel's arm, and run. He made for the corridor, where he made a sharp turn and ran forward. He heard the other vampire's footsteps behind him, and he only ran faster, until-

A hand caught his elbow, and he almost fell forward, stumbling before standing upright.

"I've always been faster." Axel's voice was slightly tinted with sadness-no, not sadness. Nostalgia, as if he were remembering something.

"Let me go." Kaden replied, looking down at the floor. His cheeks were heating up, and he thanked God he couldn't blush.

"No," Axel sounded like he was about to cry, and his voice broke. "Not again."

Kaden looked up suddenly at this statement, as soon as he did, lips were on his, and he was kissing back.

Axel's hands were on his back, and his were around his neck, and they were moving backwards, towards something, until Kaden's back hit a wall.

They kept kissing and didn't break the kiss as they stumbled around some more. It was intense, and passionate, and wasn't ending any time soon. Axel's hands found something, a doorknob, and they stumbled in, and shut the door forcefully.

"Jump," Axel whispered, and Kaden did as told, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

Axel moved his mouth to the corner of the blonde's lips, then his jaw, the underside of his throat, his neck, his chest.

A bed was behind Axel, and then Kaden recognised this place - Axel's room.

They moved again, and suddenly Kaden was being put down on the bed, and then kissing, more and more kissing.

There were shirts being taken off, and then pants, and oh-

"Kaden, sunshine. Do you want this?" Axel asked, and stopped the whole 'fast' mood they had going on. He was shirtless, staring at a vast expanse of green fields and golden stars that coiled around the green, making it seem like golden ropes tying around emerald shards.

No, no, no, I don't, I don't want this…

"Yes," He choked out, and then pulled Axel back down.

Why? With every touch…

"Ah! There, there, holy hell-fuck!"

With every thrust, Kaden moaned louder, the high pitched sounds muffled by Axel's shoulder.

He burns himself deeper…

"I'm going to-shit, shit, I'm coming, I'm coming, Axel I'm-"

"Let go love, let go."

In my heart.

"I l-"

"Not now, Axel, not now."

And discreetly, so he wouldn't notice (he did), Kaden slipped his hand in Axel's and forgot the world.

"Do you really think it's gonna work? He's got more vampires than you do, more experience more...everything, basically." Axel crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Archard.

"So? I'm older than Raphael, I can take him on."

"But you're attacking when he's not there," Axel replied, and then spit on the floor. "Coward."

"What did you just say to me?" Archard exclaimed, and then whirled, reaching for his demon blade. Axel saw it coming and ducked, moving to the side, then adopted his initial position.

"I just called you a coward. You boast about your high-and-mighty-ness, but in reality, you're afraid, and insecure. You act tough, but what do you do? You act like a little kid." I am such a hypocrite , Axel thought, but then continued where he left off. "You really want to take over the clan? Then grow a pair, and face him! "

Axel was panting, his face red, fists clenched at his sides.

He expected the attack, and waited. Instead, Archard dropped the knife, and started laughing. Not just laughing, but howling, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh wow, Axel, you're so funny!" Crest said, and then laughed some more.

"I'm not joking." The brunette replied.

"Oh? Because this is hilarious." Archard continued.

Axel relaxed himself, and then asked: "What's so funny?"

Then his cousin's face went serious, and he replied. "Your idiocy, Parr. Your idiocy."

"Excuse me?"

The other vampire grinned. "You're only getting so worked up because you're in love, still. With Raphael, or that other one, the one that I'm going to kill-Maxwell, right? I knew his parents. Good people, very good people. I seem to not be able to recall his name."

Kaden, Axel said in his head. His name is Kaden.

"I'm done with your pathetic plan. I'm out." Axel said, and walked towards the door, when-

"If you walk out that door, you'll never walk again." came Archard's voice, and though it sounded menacing, Axel didn't take much notice. He was used to his cousins empty threats.

That was, of course, until, with one foot out the door, he heard the whistling sound of the blade singing through the air-and then the empty sound of it impaling itself in his shoulder.

When Simon got back to the room, he silently opened the door. Raphael was asleep in the bed, and he was facing the empty side of the bed.

Simon changed into his pajamas (Harry Potter tee and boxers), and then got into bed. Raphael's arm wrapped around his waist instantaneously, and he cuddled up to his husband.

He noticed something on his dresser. A flower. A blue flower, the colour of the sky right before sunset, the colour of deep sea. It was in Raphael's coat pocket, the day of the wedding. He reached for it and twirled it around in his fingers. The petals were brighter on the outside than the inside, and the stem had some thorns.

Simon recognised it, from one of Clary's Shadowhunter textbooks:

Daemon caeruleus.

Demon's blue.


End file.
